


the view from the top.

by Chocogays



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Slow Build, Yaoi, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocogays/pseuds/Chocogays
Summary: When Viktor gets hurt, he's forced to take the season off. He decides to go have some him time, and decides to get on a plane that goes anywhere. He ends up in a little town, finding himself very taken with the adorable barista in town. But the closer he gets with the closer he gets with the cute little barista, he soon finds he might not be as far away from the ice as he thought.





	1. Chai Tea Latte.

**Author's Note:**

> it's the coffee shop AU fic every fandom has.

There were a number of things Viktor thought would happen when he finally got to the top. The view from the top was beautiful, and he was so grateful. And he had his plan.. he had an amazing plan to stay at the top, and try to go above and beyond. He didn’t spend years and years of his life to skating and to not be at the top. And all along the way he had a plan. A beautiful amazing plan. He would smile, and joke, and play and compete as if it were his last day at the top. And that is how he got to the top, and stayed at the top.

Well. Never did he expect that he would fall from top. – Quite literally.

He kicked his good foot out and whined for the millionth time that day. “this isn’t fair. – Call the doctor, GET THIS BEAST OFF MY LEG.”

For the first time in Viktor Nikiforov’s life, he was being forced to take a break from the ice. – It wasn’t during a competition, thank god. The world didn’t have to see him fall and he didn’t receive millions of gifts and get well cards. – It was during a practice. He was trying out a new routine and was going to make a flip he had done.. and succeeded.. a thousand times. They say it only takes that one, right?

“Quiet down boy, you’ll get hurt more if you make any more of a scene.” Yakov hissed at him and flipped the page of the magazine he was reading. – Viktors eyes widened as he looked over at his coach in disgust.

“How can you be so calm? My leg is broken in THREE places” He was shoving three long fingers in his face. “how will I compete? The season is just a few short months away.” His yelling turned to a whine and he curled on his side again in the hospital bed. He wanted his dog.

“It wouldn’t be the first time you took a season off, and what can you do? Injuries happen, throwing a fit now would not change the fact that you’re stuck in a cast for awhile, then still off the ice for longer.”

His coach looked up from his magazine, and found his said champion to be glaring at him. His hair had fallen in front of his eye and still a look of demise was inside him.

“Look, just relax for a few days. It’s not like you’ll be away from the rink. You can still coach the junior lessons you promised, and have a ton of press conferences, of course now we’ll have to rely more on verbal coaching and address to the media that you are hurt, but it will all be okay. I’ll take you home and we will move forward accordingly.” He said with a nod, and pat Viktor on the shoulder. “Everything will be fine.”

Everything will be fine.

Yes, everything will be fine.

Three days later, Yakov had come to his apartment. He had a full day of press, that was where they would announce that he was indeed injured.

He knocked once, wasn’t there. He knocked twice. No answer. He got out the spare key he had and opened the door himself.

He wasn’t there. No Viktor, not his dog. Not most of his clothes, and the two duffel bags he kept for quick access were also gone. The only trace of him was a page printed up from the printer. It was a picture. – A selfie of him and his damn poodle, holding up a peace sign in front of the airport.

Yakov screamed so very loudly he probably pulled something.

XXX

Viktor was..lost. He really should have paid attention to where that last bus said he was before getting off the bus. He sighed too loudly and centered himself on his crutch, and grabbed ahold of his bag with his free arm.

“I should have thought this through better, I brought too much stuff. Makkachin, why’d you let me bring so much stuff?!”

This earned him a bark from his poodle and he looked way too happy. Viktor shook his head and nudged his knee against the side of his body.

“Come on, lets find out where we are” He looked all around. It was snowy and cold. – It was definitely the mountains.. somewhere.. Definitely in Japan. He remembered the plane he got on was heading to Japan. – Then he got on a shuttle from the airport. Then a bus, then another bus. Then a trolley, And a third bus. – Ah, he really needed to pay more attention to where he was.

He let go of his bag to pull his phone out of his pocket. No service.

“Ah, where did those busses take me?”

He started walking. Hobbling. – He found children playing. Makkachin barked and they all paid attention.

Viktor pulled on biggest smile he could think of. “hi, hi!! Can I ask you a question??”

All four of them stared at him. “oh, right, Japenese. – um” He repeated the question in Japanese. “Can I ask kids a question?”

One of them gasped. He gasped and pointed. “YOU’RE VIKTOR. ICE SKATER!!”

The other kids looked at him, but he continued to stare in awe. – It brought a grin to Viktors face. “Ah, you know me?”

The little boy nodded.

“Are you my fan?”

He nodded again.

“Do you want to take a picture with me?”

Now the little kid was glowing, and nodding very fast. Viktor set his crutch down and moved his leg out, kneeling down. – He would probably regret that later. He pulled out his phone and held up the peace sign, taking a picture of him and the boy.

“What is your name?” He asked.

“Yuki”

“Ahh..Do you skate Yuki?”

The boy shook his head fast.

“I see. Should I teach you how one day?” The boy gasped loudly, and nodded, smiling wide.

“Will you??”

Viktor patted his head and smiled again. “I will. But first you have to start to learn on your own, so I can teach you how to get better, does that sound okay?”

He smiled wide and nodded. Then the little boys face fell. “B-But what happened to your foot?”

He looked down at his cast. “Ahh.. I fell. It will get better, though. I have very strong bones. Do you guys want to sign it?”

They all cheered and nodded. – He fetched a marker from the front pocket of his back pack, and they all took their turn writing over his cast. It made him smile.

“Thank you, mister!” one of the boys said, as they ran down the hill.

“I’ll get super good. Watch.” Yuki shot him two thumbs up, and chased after his friends. “waaait!!” He shouted for them, running down the hill.

It made him smile, and made him happy. – he had fans even in middle of nowhere.

This made him sigh. – He completely forgot to ask the kids where they were.

He looked down at Makkachin again and gave him an exaugsted look. “you should have reminded me before they left” He accused his dog. But he only got an enthuastic bark in return. He gave his head a rub before he picked up his things and started to wander again.

 

XXX

 

By the time the sun peeked in the middle of the day, he was hungry and tired and a little grumpy. He wanted to rest and eat the biggest meal he could think of. Drink a dozen glasses of… literally anything.

He stopped in front of a building and pulled out his phone again. Still no service. No service and his battery was low. He grumbled. He should have just stayed home in Russia.

He looked across the street and saw a little building. – It was small and had open windows. The building had a picture on the window that had a coffee cup on it, with steam.

Coffee cup. Coffee. Café. He found someplace!!

“Come!!” He said to makkachin and pulled all the enthusiasm he had in his body and moved as fast as his devil cast would let him, practically kicking open the door, causing everyone in the store to look over at him. “Please..give me whatever you can make me in the next 15 seconds..” He said loudly, and desperately.

Then Viktor looked up, and he saw the cute barista who stood behind the counter, big eyes hiding behind a pair of glasses and a brown barista outfit over his curvy body. – holy fuck he is adorable?

But the look on the messy haired barista had a stunned expression, and his already pale skin had turned another shade of pale as he stood frozen. A large white coffee cup sat in his hands and his knuckles seemed to be going white from his grip on the cup.

Viktor found that more adorable. For the first time in a long time he didn’t know how to proceed. He set his bags by the front door, and he shook his hair out, some drops leaving the front of his bangs. It seemed to make the cute barista blush.

“Hi” He said, a bit calmer, as he hobbled up to the counter, and slid over to the side where the bar stool was. “My name is Viktor Nikiforov. What is yours?” He had ignored his stomach yelling loudly at him and put on his soft voice, ending it with a giant smile.

The barista didn’t say anything at first. He kind of just stood frozen and looked at him, his face growing redder. Then he seemed to snap out of it and set the coffee cup he was holding in his hand down. “I-I am Yuuri Katsuki..” He mumbled, and looked down from him.

Yurri. Yuuri. He would remember that.

“Ah ah ah. I know a man named Yuri. He’s very fun to be around.” Viktor said, still with a smile. He took a deep breath and bit down on his lip. “Could it be.. that you know who I am?” He asked calmly, staring intently at Yuuri’s facial expressions.

Yuuri swallowed and nodded slowly, pulling the corner of his lips up to give a slight smile. “I do.. you’ve won the grand prix finals five times in a row, not to mention several over competitions.. you’re somewhat of a legend..” His voice was small and he was looking down, trying to hide his voice.

It was like a heart arrow pierced through Viktors chest.

“Ahh. I met another fan. I don’t even know where I am and I’ve run into two fans already. Do you want a picture with me??” He asked, with a bit too much excitement.

Yuuri held his breath. As if it were taking him awhile to decide, but in the end he ended up just shaking his head.

Viktor wouldn’t lie when he said he felt a little surge of dissapoitment. His hand was already over his phone inside his pocket.

“Do you want something to drink?” Yuuri offered, his voice turning soft and the color moving back to his face slowly. “I can make you anything, it doesn’t have to be on the menu” He smiled, his voice sounding a bit hopeful now.

“hmm. I don’t normally drink coffee.” He said with a nod, then tilted his head to the side. “how about.. A chai tea latte? Can you make that?”

He smiled wide and nodded fast. “That I can do” He said, and reached under the counter to start to make the drink.

Yuuri’s face suddenly lit up and he felt as if the sun was beating down on him inside the coffee house.

In the blink of a second his drink was ready and set out infront of him. Viktor gave him a big smile as he took the first drink. This was the first thing he had had since he got off the airplane. It made the pain he had in his leg and stomach leave just a little bit.

  
“Ahh, it’s so good. Thank you, Yuuri Katsuki” He complemented, and flashed him a big smile. – He was a bit selfish, he had a feeling his complement would get him the giant smile again. – And he was correct. It made Viktor smile again.

How did he even exist? Who was this person?

“Thank you.” He said through his red face, and leaned against the counter, then looked down. Yuuri’s face fell. His eyes were wide, and darting right down to the bulky cast that was sticking out. “You hurt your leg?” He asked urgently, that shy voice from before long gone.

“Ah, yes. It was quite tragic. But it will heal.” He said with a nod, his fingers circling over the top of his cup.

“But.. you can’t compete this season..?”

His heart broke with the disappointment that was on this boys face.

“Ah, ah. I wanted to take the season off anyway. Do something brand new.”

“No No. You said in an interview for a French magazine last month that this season you were hoping to go for your sixth consecutive season at gold”

A french magazine, he quoted. “You’re very exact.” He really was a fan!

Yuuri just blushed and looked down again.

“Ahh, it’s quite unfortunate. But it gives me more time to plan and come up with that WOW component. Something new. So it’s really okay.”

Yuuri still looked worried. His eyes darted down to his leg again. “Is it broken badly?” He asked, and looked away, wiping down the counter. He wondered if looking down at the counter was his nervous habit.

“It is broken in three places. It looked quite bad before they put the cast on.” Viktor told him, and took in a deep breath. Yuuri was pressing his lips together. The boy looked as if he was holding a lot back. “Do you skate?”

Yurri looked up again. He looked up and looked hopeful. Then let out a breath, and shook his head. “I-No. No I don’t.” He wanted to say more. Viktor knew he wanted to say more.

Viktor let out a breath, and nodded. Folding his hands over his cup.

“Ah, but, do you know where I am? This city..”

“you don’t know where you are?”

Viktor just shook his head at the question. “I kind of just.. wandered.”

“With a broken foot?!” Yuuri asked now, more worried. “That’s dangerous.” He hissed urgently.

It made Viktor laugh, and wave his hand. “Never mind that. My location?”

“Oh, Hasetsu.” He nodded, looking down again. He wondered how often he did that in a normal conversation. He’ll count it next time.

He nodded fast, and this city.. you have boarding, right?” He was finishing off his drink now, trying not to notice the look on Yuuri’s face.

“y-you’re staying here?!”

Viktor smirked and nodded, “I have about 6-12 weeks to myself.. I should have a little bit of fun.” He said, with a nod, Then a wicked smirk.

He would figure out this man. He would learn more about him. – More importantly, he would learn why it was this boy he just met made his insides blossom flowers.

Viktor smirked, and finished off his Chai Tea Latte. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you don't know how much it pains me in the tags to call him Victor or Yuri. 
> 
>  
> 
> well here i am again, with another multi-chaptered fic. Are you guys excited?  
> I'm a sucker for coffee shop AU's.  
> and these figure skating GAYBES have completely captivated me. oops??


	2. Caramel Machiatto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/N: for those of you who don't know, a Zamboni is an ice resurfacer. Which is a huge machine that makes the ice smooth on a rink.   
> T/N #2 : is machiatto a actual drink or is it trademarked by starbucks, like frappachino? 
> 
> jinkies.

Yuuri Katsuki did not expect this was how is week was going to go. He expected making new drinks he’d be the only one to drink at the café. He expected cleaning out the baths for the costumers. – No. No. this was the last thing he would expect. – He would expect Minako to close her studio before he would expect what he received.

Viktor Nikiforov. – Not only once. It wasn’t only a “hi im just stopping in for a coffee then moving on to do something more more more interesting. – no. No. This was a Hi I’m Viktor Nikiforov and I am coming into the café everyday of the one full week since he showed up at exactly the same time he happened to be working.

Did he know his schedule? It can’t be a coincidence, it’s always at a different time. But if he did the next question, how did he have it? Why did he have it?

Oh god.. he remembered the performance back in the states. He’s come to mock. Yuuri covered his face and leaned over behind the counter. When would he give up this joke and Yuuri could crawl back in his bed and rest for six months.

“Yuuri?” Viktors kind and smooth voice. – Ah he wanted to scream. “Are you cleaning the floor, do they do that differently here?” Yuuri’s head looked up and he sighed. Yes, that was exactly it.   
“No..” Yuuri stood up again and dusted off his uniform. “How come you can speak our language perfectly, but you don’t know many of our customs?” He immediately got a rag and started to wipe down the counter. “by the way, why do you know Japanese?”

This made Viktor laugh. The sound sent angels down from the skies. – Yuuri needed to snap himself out of his head.

“I decided that I should learn the language of where I compete regularly awhile ago. I know five languages” he said, and clapped his hands together. “What am I having today?”

Yuuri let out a sigh. This man was made to torture him.

“What do you want?”

“Hmm.” He put his hands over his chin, and thought about it. “Something sweet..Caramel.. do you have that?”

This was something he liked. One thing he liked. One of the very many things he liked about Viktor, he didn’t drink normal coffee. – The second day he came to the café, Yuuri poured him a cup of coffee (at his request) and he immediately spit it out, all over his counter.

“I can make you a caramel machiatto.. do you like those?”

Viktor just shrugged his shoulders.

“You’ve never had one?” His head shook again.

“I’m on a very strict diet while training and during season.” He said, and whined, laying his head down on the counter. “I missed out on so much good food. – I went out with someone who stopped by the Inn last night and we had ramen. I had that before but it wasn’t as good as this.” He rubbed his hands over his stomach and stretched his arms out. “I think I made a friend out of him. – OH!” He shot up and smiled wide, a sudden urge of energy bursting through him. “Did you know there is a ice rink in this town? I was so happy,” He started thrashing around, and kicked his leg. Everyone in the café could see the look of pain that went over his face.

“Be careful. You’ll get hurt more.” Yuuri hissed at him, and frowned at the watery look in his eyes.

Viktor perked up again, and grinned. “Are you worried about me? Do you want to take care of me??” He asked, and earned him a glare from Yuuri.

He settled down, and Yuuri went back to putting together his drink.

“So did you know?” Viktor asked, resting his chin on his hand.

“know what?” He asked, putting everything in the blender.

“About Ice Palace?”

“I’ve lived here my whole life, of course I know about Ice Palace.” He mumbled, outlining the coffee cup in caramel.

“So you do skate?”

“I did not say that.” He said, Viktor groaned and sat up again.

“So it’s not you then.” He whined and laid his head down on the table again. “Takeshi said that there is this amazing skater in this town, that was good, but he just didn’t believe in himself. But – he stopped skating, for some reason. I thought it might be you” He mumbled the whole thing.

So it was Takeshi he made friends with. – He wondered how long it would take for everyone in the city to know Viktor was here.

“Why would you think it was me?” He asked, finishing off the coffee.

“Because you have a look in your eyes. A look that I have.” He shrugged.

Maybe he wasn’t there to play a joke on him? He sighed. Did he really not know who he was? Did he really not remember what had happened? – He wanted to go home and eat. Then sleep. A lot of sleep.

“Eh? Put more Caramel?” Viktors serious voice went back to a whine and looked into the cup.

“I put a lot in there.” He pointed to it, then the syrup container.

“I want more.”

“you wont be able to taste the coffee.” He tried, Viktor just shook his head and crossed his arms.

“I’ve been deprived of this majestic substance for centuries. More!”

In the end, he got more of a cup of caramel and milk.

XXX

  
Yuuri was laying under the kotasu with his head on a pillow, his eyes staring at the TV that night, watching an anime on TV, that was when Minako kicked open his front door, a fire in her eyes, and a wide grin was splashed across her face.

“YUURI, YUURI YOU HEARD RIGHT? YOU HEARD RIGHT?” She screamed and pulled him out from under his comfort. A sigh came out of his mouth. – That was warm.

His mother came out from the kitchen, the warm smile that was always on her mouth.

“Ahh, Minako, how are you?”

Minako owned a ballet studio in town. Her hobbies included screaming very loud, dancing, nagging Yuuri about his past career and giving him an ever-present headache.

“I was working with the kids and Takeshi came to pick them up and he told me! Viktor Nikiforov is here!! Did you see him? I mean this place isn’t that big, I wonder where he is staying..”

His mother’s eyes went wide and gave sounds of admiration and awe, clapping her hands together.

“Oh my god!! That’s amazing, I wonder why here? There are plenty of places..”

“He broke his leg and is resting here until it’s better” He turned back to the anime as the voices quieted the room quieted.

Then in a second they both screamed.

“YOU KNOW?” It hurt his ears. He let out a low sigh, and a nod, rolling over to look at both of them again. They were staring at him with their jaws open wide. He couldn’t help but sigh for the umpteenth time that day.

“He comes into the café and talks. He hurt his leg, so he came to take a break while he’s recovering.”

His mother’s eyes watered. She was worried for a man she had never met before. Minako didn’t look sad at all, though. She looked happy. Excited.

“This is wonderful!” She was shouting happily and was looking up to the sky.

“THE BEST FIGURE SKATER BROKE HIS PRECIOUS FOOT AND YOU THINK IT’S WONDERFUL?” Now Yuuri was on his feet and yelling back at her. – her eyes were radiating with excitement and happiness when he argued back, a wicked grin on her lips.

“Ahh, look Hiroko, look at his eyes, the fire is in his eyes again, isn’t that wonderful?? Just seeing his precious idol’s face and broken brings him happiness and I bet you he is just itching to dig his old skates from the closet he’s pushed them!!” She was talking with pride and excitement. It made Yuuri want to throw up.

His shoulders drooped, and he shook his head. “don’t go find him and bring up past memories and whatever everyone thought I was. Don’t dig up the past, please.” He asked, and gave her a half smile. The smile even made him a little sad.

All she did was stare at him.

“I’ve told you a hundred times. You’re better than this.”

All he could do was shrug his shoulders. He pat her shoulders and turned off the TV, then went down the long hallway that led to his bedroom. – Even in comfort of his own room he didn’t escape the gaze of Viktor. He stared at a big poster of him as he drifted off to sleep that night.

It would be pointless to dig those skates out, right?

XX

“Ahh, thank you for bringing it all the way up here, Yuuri, I know you’re quite busy”

“Ah, it’s nothing, Mrs. Nakamura. I have to go into work early today anyway.” Mrs. Nakamura was one of his mothers close friends and lived with her husband just a little on the mountain. He offered to bring her the soup his mother made for her, instead of her having to go out in the weather.

“Tell your mother hello for me, and I’ll come visit soon.”

He smiled, and bowed to her, then left, walking down the path again. – It was still early in the morning. The sun was barely rising, and he was enjoying the crisp air. He woke up in a good mood and even bothered to brush out his hair today.

The Ice Palace was open, it always opened early for lessons. Before the sun rose, when he was training he used to be there before the sun came out, he’d wake up early everyday and practice before the arena could get crowded.

He entered through the back door and slipped inside. It wasn’t crowded this early. A few people on the sides doing stretches, and a teenage girl on the ice, practicing.

Her form wasn’t perfect. She stumbled and her jumps weren’t smooth, but she wasn’t bad. He leaned down against the railing and continued to watch her. He was amazed that at one point that used to be him. He had determination and drive to skate. – He’d go in another world while he was skating.

Sometimes he missed how it was before it became a sport.

  
“Yuuri” A small voice said from behind him. She had a smile on her face when she came up to him. Yuko, his childhood friend. She always welcomed him with a smile and a hug, no matter the situation. “We haven’t seen you come around here in awhile. We all miss you.”

He frowned. He had a bad habit of ignoring everyone since he gave up skating. “Ah, I’m sorry, things have been hectic..”

“Ahh, Takeshi told me that you’re running that café now. They should just write the deed over to you, you basically live there now.” She said, and smiled.

“ah, it’s nothing like that. I guess I am there quite often, though..” He mumbled, and looked out at the skater now. Her routine was all over the place.

“Did you hear the news? Viktor is here. He was here last night, The girls all love him, though Axel said his awesome level went down a bit since he is hurt” She gave the smallest laugh. “Since word got out that he’s here more people are coming to skate. It seems everyone wants to impress him, or something. But it’s good for business.”

Ah, of course Viktor had come. He stood again, and looked at her.

“I have to get to the café. I’ll come visit you guys soon.” He said, and gave her a warm smile.

“You can come skate after it closes, you know?” She said before he could leave. “you know we’ll always open it for you. I-I know you, Yuuri. I know the look in your eyes. We all know that skating was the only thing that you really gave your all too..”

Yuuri stood and stared at her, and gave her a smile. “I’ll see you soon, okay?”

He let out a breath, and let his face fall when he left the rink and took off down the hill again.

Somehow, he found himself thinking about Viktor again. He sighed, he wondered if he would come into the café today. – would he really be there until he recovered? Everyone in town who knew who he was would have known by now. Crowding him, much more fun people to talk to.

He’d probably give up taking to Yuuri by now. – He sighed, he’d miss the sound of his voice. Yuuri should have been nicer. He should have told him that Viktor was his idol.

“Yuuri!!” That was Viktors voice. He was limping from behind. Yuuri tried to hide the smile that formed when he saw his hair. “You were at the Ice Palace? You do skate!!!”

Yuuri’s head shook. It was only a matter of time before he found out and remembered.

“I grew up with the owners of this place. I just came to visit them.” He gave him a smile, And Viktor nodded, and yawned.

“Ahh. I went out last night and I didn’t find my way back until now. Ahh. I’m sleepy” He said and yawned, then started up the hill again.

“wait, The only thing up there is the ice castle, you’re not staying in the inn?” Yuuri asked, and turned to look up the hill again. Nothing else was up there.

“Ahh, I was having trouble getting inside the room, and down on the bed.. and I don’t think they liked Makkachin very much so Yuko said that I could stay here, it’s kind of cool because I wake up to the sound of the zamboni, so that’s always a plus.” Then he gave his goofy ~~adorable~~  smile, and positioned his crutch, moving down the street. “Ahh, when I come I want another Machiatto. Ah, so good”

Yurri watched him go. He moved up the hill with that crutch way too easy. Was there anything that man couldn’t do?

Then his eyes grew wide. The more he spent with Takeshi and Yuko the more likely he would be to find out that he did skate.

“VIKTOR” He unnecessarily yelled after him, and then ran in front of him. He was shaking his hands out in front of him, to Viktor. “you can’t stay there. It’s that room above the rink?”

His head cocked to the size and he nodded, the look of confusion still present.

“oh.. yes, you can’t stay there. Bad things will happen.”

Viktors eyes grew wide again, and jaw dropped. “Bad things?”

“Yes..i-I know that room, I’ve stayed there before.. its..” He needed a reason, he needed a reason. “It’s haunted.. it’s very scary. Several people tried to give exorcism.. many monks have tried to bless the room. – no bad things have happened.. you should definitely go back to the Inn.” He said, with a nod. Letting a breath leave his mouth.

“but staying at the inn is a little difficult.. I am planning on staying here awhile..” He said, and trailed off for a moment, then shook his head again. The slightest smirk playing on his lips. “Ah, no no. I am planning on staying here for awhile, I don’t want to stay in an inn for that long.” He shrugged his shoulders, then started walking up the hill again.

Yuuri’s face fell, then let out a breath. – This was going to be bad.

XX

“Yuuri, I need more vanilla syrup from the back, can you get it, I’m covering the register.” The other barista had asked Yuuri later in that day.

When he stepped on the top ladder to reach for the shelf he slipped and dropped the whole box of the syrup on top of him, causing him to fall backwards.

“Ah, of course” He whined out, and shook himself out of the mess. “What’s wrong with my karma. Did I do something wrong?” He mumbled to himself, and cleaned up the mess, dragging the new bottle of syrup with him.

  
When he got up to the counter, Viktor was there. He was sitting at the counter with an iPad in front of him. He had on a still face, it looked concentrated and determined. It was the same face that Yuuri had watched on him many times while performing.

Yuuri shook his head, and replaced the place for the bottle of vanilla.

“You” Viktor said, it startled Yuuri. His finger was pointed at him, and he was holding up his iPad. – It was open to a youtube video. The title was “Yuuri Katsuki. 2015 shoot for the stars practice video.”

Yuuri’s eyes went wide.

“It’s really rocky. You landed a lot of your jumps shaky and if I had to grade it, I would give you probably a D. You need a lot of work, but, I will take that job.” He said, nodding.

“You’ve got this wrong. I’ve retired.” Yuuri told him, and started re-filling to-go cups behind the counter.

“You’re 23, how are you retired already?” Yuuri didn’t answer him. He went on with the cups. Then Viktor changed, and smiled, it was almost a wicked smile. “Ah, no. This is a much better challenge. I, Viktor Nikiforov promise that by the time I get this death trap cast off my leg, will get you skating again.”

He had a smug look on his face. But also proud, and excited.

Yuuri, however, only had doubt, fear and the massive need for his bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy bunny buttholes, i did not expect the good outcome for just one chapter?? it surpassed the stats for my mystic messenger fic, it makes me hap hap hap. 
> 
> well i was working on this today, and im like hey lindsey, get this chapter up by today ends. But then i started binge watching parks and rec. ok, i have been but i contuined, - then it got to 94 degrees. and well its 12:16 but i got it up yaay 
> 
> okay you can stop reading my useless banter. i hope you enjoyed this, and again thank you so much for all the nice reviews and kudos. they mean so much to me. I love each and every one of you. 
> 
> im just not IN love with you :(


	3. French Vanilla Cappuccino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can anyone explain to me if there is a difference between french vanilla and regular vanilla. Aside from the fact that it's clearly bred in paris.

Viktor was limping through town just a few days after, with his headphones in his ear, his phone tucked in his pocket, and the rare signal that was in the middle of town. The air was cool and brisk and it felt good on his face. – He never got the chance to take in these moments back home. He was always on the go.

“Viktor?” The ringing sound finally connected and Reece had finally answered. This would mark the first phone call he made back home. – Reece was actually Yakov’s assistant. One of the many who chased him around and did whatever they could so he didn’t have a heart attack or stroke. Viktor got close with him over time, As in he got good at picking Viktor up from bars at 3 in the morning or clearing him out of awkward situation. – It was honestly amazing he didn’t have an ulcer between juggling Yakov’s aggression and Viktor’s easy going attitude. “Viktor! Everyone is worried! – Well, is that the right wording.. I- Where are you? Yakov is threatening to drop you if you don’t come soon..”

He was going on and on about how it was back home. Viktor hardly paid attention, though. He sat on a bench and watched three kids run around a tree.

“Ah, never mind that, I need you to do something for me, please?”

He went quiet for a few moments. “Viktor, did you hear what I just said?” His voice was low, and Viktor tried to imagine his face. It was probably the worried expression he always woar mixed with the annoyed look he always got in his eyes when it came to helping Viktor. Nothing good ever got out of it.

“Yes, I know. But you’re the only one who can help me, and it’s urgent. Life or death, please” He asked nicely.

“Are you in trouble again? You know, I got banned from paying your bail again.. But I’m sure I can post it in another name..”

This made Viktor laugh. The memories from the last time flooded back into him. “No no, I’m not arrested.. and that was only once and barely my fault!” He whined at the memory at first. “This is different. Will you help?”

Reece went quiet again, and the background noise changed.

“what is it you need?”

Win.

“I need you to go to my apartment, there’s the key still there in the plant by the door, if it’s not then go through the window..”

“The window.. Viktor you live on the 5th floor.”

“You climb up the fire escape, anyone knows that..” He said with a smirk. “anyways, I need you to get into my apartment, and when you’re in there, I need you to pack up my past performance suits, and all the medals I got.. any skates I have in my closet.. actually just go out and get a whole new pair.. I have a book shelf in the guest room.. on the second shelf are green binders? Those are my workout regimen .. I need you to send the binder that says 2014.. actually just take pictures and send them to me in a message – are you getting all this.. maybe you should write this all down.”

“Viktor.. what are you planning.. never mind that.” He interrupted. “Maybe you should forget that and come home – As I said, He’s going to drop you..”

A voice in the background came up.

“What are you doing?” He said too harshly. “Oi, did you say Viktor, VIKTOR CALLED YOU? GIVE ME THAT PHONE. RIGHT NOW. – YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE SHIT, ARE YOU TRYING TO HAVE MY FAMILY BURY ME EARLY?”

Yakov sounded overly angry and was going to loose his mind in a second. It made Viktor want to giggle a little bit.

“I am not kidding, if you don’t come home by next week then I’ll replace you!” He hissed into the phone. “Where are you? Why did you go?”

“Ah, I’m so happy to hear your voice too, Can I go back to talking to Reece, though?”

He screamed again. It made Viktor laugh out loud.

“Sir give me back my phone, I cant afford another replacement right now..” Reece said from the distance, before coming back in clearly. “Ah, Viktor, you always push his buttons so hard you can see the veins in his face popping out. – Yes, go back inside, they’re calling for you – Ah Viktor, when will you come home, I think he’s serious.” His voice went from annoyance, to genuine concern, then to exhaustion all at one.

“He won’t drop me, he’ll loose a lot of sponsors and he thinks of me as a child of his own.. never mind that.”

“No, I don’t think you know, he asked me to look around for new potential he can take on to replace you.”

Viktor laughed aloud again. He’s done that before, too. Tried training a new Viktor. He wondered how close he was to finding it.

“Don’t mind that.. don’t consider this a favor as someone you work with.. Think of it as a favor for an old friend.. we’re friends, right?”

Was that a low blow?

“If I even wanted to think of saying yes, that means I have to know where you are??”

“Ah, I’ll send you a text message with the address.. please?”

Reece was whining for a little bit. And he imagined that he was smoking.

“Are you enjoying yourself and getting better?”

Viktor pulled a smirk on his face and nodded as if she could see him. His brain with to Yuuri and spending days with him in the prison.

“I’m having a lot of fun. I haven’t had this much fun since I first stared skating.. Good things are going to be coming to watch out.

He smiled to himself and rested back against the wall.

“Ah, I also don’t suppose that you can find a wheelchair that lets me wheel on the ice.?”

In the end, Reece hung up on him after saying he’ll try his best to find whatever he needed prior to the wheelchair.

Ah, he also needed to find a good doctor in this town.

XX

“Oh yeah, he used to be a very big deal.” An old lady inside the café had said to him later that day. – Yuuri wasn’t in yet, Viktor had come early before he started working. – He frowned when it wasn’t him behind the counter. – He shook his head at the barista and took his normal spot at the bar, stretching his leg out at the counter, and he had gotten talking with an old lady who was sipping tea and nibbling away at a muffin.

A big deal? Was he a famous skater? No, he would have heard about him, right?

“he moved away from here for awhile and studied in America, he competed over there, but.. our Yuuri is somewhat of a shy one, so from what I heard he froze up and didn’t do very well in the final rounds.”

Viktor made a sound of acknowledgement and rested his cheek on his hand. “So, he got to the final and his confidence got in the way and he gave up?” He frowned. He needed to put that on the list of things they needed to work on. – Confidence.

He let out a slight sigh, taking in the new information. How could he boost his confidence? – Well, the first order of business was to get him on the ice again..

“Ah, I’m not sure if that is it. I think something had happened. I’m not sure what though. All I know is he was sending post cards and his family was raving over how far he was getting, then something happened and he just came home, he didn’t get back on the ice again since then.” She was speaking into her tea as she spoke, not paying attention to her surroundings. “You should just ask him, Yuuri is too nice to keep anything secret.”

He frowned. Yuuri wouldn’t tell him anything. His arms crossed and he pouted. He wasn’t going to meet his goal of he didn’t get Yuuri to open up yet. – Maybe he’d take him out drinking..

“Viktor, are you asking my costumers strange things about me?” Yuuri’s voice came up, and he had a calm look on his face, yet he could see a slight pink on his cheeks.

He was adorable.

“Ahh, Yuuri, tell this young man why you stop skating, he wants to know.” She spoke up, then stood up. “You should let him in. He’s a very popular person, you know.”

She was very bold. Viktor almost felt embarrassed.

“Ah, thank you for the advice, Mrs. Oonda.” He bowed his head to her, and gave that same smile he gave to all his costumers. “Oh, my mother said that you left a sweater at Yu-Topia, she said that she can bring it down to you, if you’d like?”

“Oh! The blue one, I was missing that..” She looked relieved.

“Yu-Topia?” Viktor perked up with his question.

“Oh you don’t know? Yuuri’s family owns a hot springs in town. The last one in the area, right?”

Viktor looked at Yuuri with excitement and Yuuri turned a pale color. “AWW, I WANT TO GO, CAN I GO? WHERE IS IT?” Viktor shouted and jumped up and down. Makkachin barked up at Yuuri too.

“NO” Yuuri yelled back, and looked all around, desperately looking for a way out of the conversation. “W-were closed for now.. for.. cleaning..” He mumbled, and busied himself behind the counter again. Viktor watched him with a smirk laying on his lips. – He decided to write in flustered Yuuri as one of the things he’d love to see everyday.

“Ahh, Tell your mom that I’ll come by soon for my sweater. – Viktor, rest that leg up, ok?” She said, and said her goodbyes with a smile. – Viktor could have sword he’d seen a sigh of relief leave his mouth when she waved and left the café.

“I wanna go to your family’s hot springs!! OH, CANT I STAY THERE?” Viktor yelled out and started getting excited again. Yuuri’s face turned red.

“I just told you that we’re closed for cleaning..” He mumbled, and got out a cup. “Are you going to order?” He mumbled, changing the subject way too fast.

Viktor decided to let it go for now. He’d bring it up again later. “Hmm. What do you want to make me? Surprise me.”

Yuuri just looked at him with an exasperated look and let out a sigh, then a nod.

Viktor watched him as he made the drink. He looked so calm and serene. It made him wonder what his skating face looked like. The face you couldn’t see through a small screen watching it on the TV. – He wanted to see even more. – Just the thought put a smile on his lips.

In moments, a cup was set in front of him. And a look of pride over Yuuri’s face. A real smile. “French Vanilla Cappuccino.” He presented.

“Wooow” Viktor said as he took his phone out, and took a picture of the drink. Inside the drink, there was a small heart, around it were hearts outlining it, the heart gradually getting bigger. – It was so pretty.

He posted it to instagram quickly with the caption : Coffee full of love??? #coffee #art

Right as he hit post, Yuuri’s phone buzzed from his pocket, when he looked at his phone, and blushed.

Viktor put his phone away and took a small sip of the coffee. His eyes growing wide. “Oh my god, it’s so good!!” He said, and happiness shot through his body when he saw the huge, goofy smile went over Yuuri’s face. Viktor leaned up some, and pointed to the whipped cream, “Can I see that?”

Yuuri shot him a strange look, but handed him the can anyway. His eyes grew wide when Viktor sprayed the whipped cream over the top of the coffee. And Yuuri shot him a sharp look. “Eh??? You ruined it!!” He complained.

Viktor laughed, though, shaking his head. “I like whipped cream.” He said, and happily licked a huge lick of whipped cream over the top of his drink.

Yuuri quickly snatched the can away, and pouted. Viktor couldn’t help but to smile at that face, too.

“See if I make you something special again.” He huffed, and went to tend to another costumer. – Ah, Viktor was excited to make him skate again.

XX

Viktor yawned, pulling himself out of the small bed he had in the room above the ice palace. – He wondered if he should have gone back to the Inn, or found another one. He loved waking up to an ice rink, but he didn’t love the small room to the constant noise. – He yawned, and left the room, hobbling down to watch the skaters.

“Ah, I’ll see you guys later!!” A woman called out, waving at the managers box. “OH!” She shouted and pointed to Viktor. “Ah! You’re Viktor Nikiforov! Ah, I remember I heard that you were staying in the town. “I am Mari, how do you do?” She bowed to him, and flashed a smile. “My little brother is obsessed with you, he’ll be so jealous, aw” She said, a bit too excited. “But, why are you here, you can’t skate like that?”

Viktor gave her a smile, and nodded to her. “Ah, I am just watching. But, the owners are my new friends. They’re letting me stay here for now.”

She made a sad face now, and looked to the room that he stayed in. “Here? This is barely a good place to live.. it’s so small.. OH WE HAVE TONS OF ROOMS RIGHT NOW” She said, with excitement, and smiled wide. “We have a hot springs, you should come stay there. I’m sure once I tell my mom I brought in someone as famous as you, she’ll praise me a lot. You have to now!” She said, with a huge grin.

A hot springs. – little brother. A smirk came to his mouth,

“Could you by chance.. is your hot springs.. Yu-Topia?” He asked her, leaning against his crutch.

“So you have heard of us! You must come stay with us. My mom cooks the best food and you’ll be very relaxed for the rest of your time here, you can’t say no!”

Viktor looked at her and thought of what she said, as a small smirk came on her face. – So Yuuri was his fan.

XX

“I’m Back!” Yuuri’s voice said, echoing through the house. It brought Viktor to life, He was sitting against a wall, his leg stretched outward, and he looked towards the front entrance. – Where Yuuri stood frozen, his bag dropped on the floor.

“You’re home?” Hiroko had said, she was kind, and smirk. She greeted her son with a warm smile. “Ah, we have a very important guest, Yuuri, you’ll be surprised. But you’ve met him at the café right? – Viktor will be staying here for now.”

Viktor flashed the biggest smirk he could muster up, and looked him in the eyes. “Ah, I’m very excited, Yuuri. I found where I’m going to stay now”

Yes, Viktor was having a lot of fun with his cursed foot afterall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy haunted houses, this story is getting popular? okay, so i know that 81 subscribers isn't alot for some writers, but i barely got to 80 with the whole story done with my aot fic, so knowing people like this makes me really happy!! im so happy this is getting positive reviews and people like it enough to want to read more. I love you guys so much. 
> 
> moving on, we all know that Yuuri has Viktors instagram post notifications on. hue hue hue 
> 
> &the lovely reviewer who likes holy bunny buttholes. My friend started saying it one day so it stuck, now she says holy satinic rituals :) 
> 
> ps, i wrote 75% of this listening to the sound track of RENT and now im sad because ANGEL.  
> okay im leaving now,  
> i love all of you guys.


	4. double chocolate java chip frappe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now i know that frappe isn't trademarked by starbucks. HAH. - is this even a real drink title?   
> this was supposed to be up by yesterday, im sorry guys :(

Yuuri laid down on his bed, utterly exhausted. – The past few days have been.. Different. And he was tired. He was so tired. – Every time he turned around, there Viktor was.

“Yuuri come play with me” “Yuuri, come take me on a walk” “Yuuri, help me choose what to eat” “Yuuri eat with me” “Yuuri come drink with me” “Yuuri can we sleep together?” “Yuuri.” “Yuuri” “Yuuri”

“Oh I’m so tired” He complained into his pillow, then looked at his wall. – It was still covered in pictures of Viktor. He sighed, and closed his eyes. Admiring him from the TV or internet was different than admiring him in real life. When he was there, taunting you with every second. – It was different than when he came from the café. At least when he came to the café, it could still be a dream. One day he would just stop showing up and he’d go home. – And it would all go back to normal. No more of this, ‘you can skate again’ or the nagging to know why he gave him. – everything would go back to normal.

The same calm, lonely normal he was so accustomed too.

But he was staying with them. He was there every time he turned around. He was there when he woke up. He was there when he came home from work. When he went to sleep. – He watched him drink with the others. And laugh with the others. He watched him go from carefree to serious. He saw him go from charming to a loveable puppy.

And he’d also have to watch him leave.

Yuuri shook his head fast and closed his eyes tightly.

“stop it. He doesn’t even belong here.” Yuuri said to himself, and sat up straight on his bed. “Distractions, distractions.” He started to pace in his room, and shook his head. “I need a snack yes.. a snack.” He pulled on his jacket and threw open his door, and there stood Viktor. His hand up, looking as if he were about to knock, but Yuuri opened his door to fast.

“Ahh Yuuri, did you sense I was here? You did, right? Viktor senses.” Viktor peeked around him. “I haven’t seen inside your room yet, let me see, let me see” He was whining, and had a pout over his lips. – God help him.

Yuuri’s face heated up fast. And shut the door behind him fast. He should have already taken his posters all down..

“Never mind that, never mind that. Do you need something?” He wiggled himself beside Viktors crutch.

“I need help. I want to take a bath” He followed, and had a whine on his voice.

“It’s almost eleven”

Viktor just shrugged at his response. “It seems relaxing. My body has to be relaxed if I want to heal properly. Do you know how much tension I’m putting on the good side of my body? Why did I have to break it.” He complained, and leaned against a chair. “Can’t you wrap it for me?”

“I still don’t think wrapping will do much good, you can’t get your cast wet?” He said, in a frown. Yuuri wasn’t getting his snack after all. He looked through the kitchen for something to wrap his leg in. – a plastic bag and duct tape? – that would probably hurt the skin above the cast..

“I wont put my leg in.. please?”

Yuuri stared at him. And then let out a sigh. And they spend the next fifteen minutes trying to wrap his cast in plastic. – They used a plastic bag and cling wrap, with tape over the top of that.

“Don’t fall asleep in here” Yuuri said, as he helped Viktor into the showers.

“Don’t let me fall asleep in here” Viktor said, a little too excited. “I always wanted to come in one of these, but they never let me” Viktor said, with his carefree voice.

Yuuri couldn’t help but to give a small smile. Viktor was so accomplished in what he did, and he has seen the whole world before he turned 25. He won award on top of award and was loved by so many, but he missed out on all the little things, and looked at everything as if he was seeing them for the first time, and cherished all of them.

“Yuurii” Viktor snapped him out of his head. Yuuri paid more attention to him, looking at the water dripping down his body. – Yuuri had to force himself to look away.

That probably wasn’t good.

“You’re not listening to me” Viktor said, his face falling now.

“I’m listening, I’m listening.” Yuuri let out a breath and crossed his arms. “What did you say?”

Viktor flipped his hair out of his eyes and gave the lowest smirk he could ever give. – He was doing this on purpose.

Yuuri wasn’t staring. Yuuri wasn’t staring. Yuuri wasn’t staring.

“You have to come in with me.” He said casually, shaking his hair under the water.

“Huh?”

“What if I fall in? Of course you have to come with me” Viktor stopped what he was doing to whine a little more.

“It’s not that deep” Yuuri shook his hands and pointed out of the door at him. “Just lay against the side and keep your leg out.”

This time Viktors face went serious, and he shook his head. “I know you don’t like me very much, but I like you a lot and please just say yes, please, please?”

Yuuri froze. Is that what Viktor thought?

  
“I DO LIKE YOU!” He didn’t realize that he yelled it. His eyes went wide and face heated up. “I’m sorry I gave you that impression..” He bit down on his lip and nodded. “i-I’ll come in..” He said, hanging his head in defeat.

Viktor grinned, turned off the water and grabbed his crutch.

He did that on purpose. He totally did that on purpose.

XX

After washing, Yuuri found a spot in the hot springs, relaxing back against the wall, across from Viktor, who was leaning against the side of it, his cast sticking up and resting on the edge. His position looked completely uncomfortable and distracting. He didn’t think he’d be able to stay in that position. – But Viktor’s face looked calm, it looked relaxed and steady.

Spending time around Viktor in real life was nothing like he had ever imagined. – There were so many sides of him. He wondered which one was the real Viktor.

“You do that too much.” Viktor said, the statement coming from nowhere.

“What?”

“You spend a lot of time in your head. It’s your biggest weakness.” Viktors eyes were closed as he talked, stretching his arm above his head. “I can guess that is part of the reason why you stopped skating. You overthought too much and something happened.”

Yuuri held his breath and closed his eyes. He didn’t like talking about why he quit skating. – No, no. He didn’t like thinking about that day. He wondered why he couldn’t materialize into his bed right then.

“I had someone tell me one time” Viktor peeked open an eye and looked at Yuuri. “That someone’s own mind is more dangerous than a gun or a knife. Someone can get drastically caught inside their minds. And it’s no place for someone to spend a lot of time. You can loose yourself.”

  
“I-“ Yuuri didn’t even have a rebuttal. He just let out a sigh, and laid his head back again. “I don’t spend a lot of time in my mind..”

Now Viktor let out loud laughter. “It’s okay, Yuuri, you don’t have to lie, it’s just me here.” He said, and gave him a sly smirk. “It’s okay, though. I’ve already made it my mission to get you to skate again. I’ve already made plans..” He said in a mumble, relaxing back again.

Those words made Yuuri shoot up fast, and panic flew over his face. – How far would he go? – No, no. Surely when Viktor found out what happened that day, he’d surely laugh at him and remember.

“Viktor, don’t get false hope. Don’t spend your time recovering chasing an impossible dream” He mumbled, and sunk into the water again.

All Viktor did was laugh though. He shook his head, and moved his arm through the water. “Ahh, this feels so nice. I need to see if we have any of these at home”

Viktor was ignoring him. He was worried. Viktor didn’t have a doubt or worry on his face.

Yuuri would need to see if the videos were still online.

XXX

Yurri leaned against the front counter of the café and yawned. – He needed to get more sleep. After getting out of the bath, Viktor wanted him to watch an anime with him. Then he wanted him to make him ramen. – Then eat the ramen with him. And have a few drinks.

Yuuri had bags under his eyes and needed to sleep for two days. Months? – He spent the rest of the night carefully taking his posters off his wall and carefully placing them in his bottom drawer. Then for the next two hours he was on youtube, flagging all the videos with him in them.

He used to dream many times about what it would be like to meet Viktor in normal circumstances. He didn’t expect it at all to be this tiring. Maybe he could ask his sister what to do for bags. Then he shook his head, she’d make fun of him for that.

He sighed again, and laid his head down on the table.

“Yuuri” Viktor sang as he came in, moving to his normal spot. – How the hell was he that awake? More importantly, how did he have that grin on his face. Yuuri grumbled at the thought. “Yuuri, I need to find a doctor.” He complained, falling in the chair he always sat in.

“Shouldn’t you be seeing the doctor you originally saw when they put the cast on?”

Now Viktors eyes slanted, and pulled a bothered look on his face. “I can’t exactly fly back to Russia when I need to see the doctor” He told him, and shook his head. “Do you know a doctor?”

“I know one that’s in town. He’s very nice.”

Viktors face lit up again. “Will you come with me?”

Was he an actual child though? “Aren’t kids only supposed to have someone take them to the doctor?”

“Who wrote that rule? I’ll fight them.” He said with the straightest face he could give. “Say yes, I’ll get lost if you don’t come.”

Yuuri gave him a sigh. Just say no.

“Fine, Fine.” He mumbled. “Do you want something to drink?” He asked, already pulling out a cup from under the counter.

“Hmm” He thought about it for a little bit, then perked up again. “I want something with chocolate.”

  
Yuuri nodded, and pulled out the blender, lining the cup with mocha drizzle, and throwing everything in the blender. He poured the cup to the top, and added more mocha drizzle, then topped it off with whipped cream. – He smiled at the result.

When Yuuri set the cup in front of Viktor, he lit up again. Yuuri smiled proudly.

“double chocolate java chip frappe.” He said, with a grin.

“Huuh. Such an impressive title. – I need to take a picture.” He quickly got his phone out and snapped a picture, quickly tapping away on his phone. Then he set it down, and took a drink of his drink, his eyes going wide. “Oh it’s so good. – You know Yuuri, you should take the pride you take in making these drinks and put them into your skating instead.” He said casually.

Yuuri’s eyes narrowed. Of course his complement would be rounded with that.

He didn’t have the chance to give a reply, though. Because a loud bang came from the door. And that loud bang was someone kicking the door to the café open.

Quite literally, kicking the door open.

“VIKTORRR.” The person screamed and pointed at him, storming inside the café. Yuuri stood with wide eyes, and a little bit of fear. – The man, no, boy? Was glaring at everyone staring at him. He had a mixture of anger and annoyance written on his face. His blonde hair fell in front of his face, and a hood was on his head. “DON’T THINK THAT YOU CAN GET HURT AND RUN AWAY AND I’LL JUST LET IT SLIDE.”

“Oh” Viktor said, and sat up again. Then he grinned. “Oh it’s Yuri!! Did you miss me??”

Now Yuuri remembered him. – This was Yuri Plisetsky. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "shut up mokeaba, im flagging youtube videos to compensate the fact that i have a small penis" - That was all i could think of when i was writing that part. oops? 
> 
> CAN WE DISCUSS HOW IN EPISODE 4 YUURI JUST RAN IN VIKTORS ROOM AND BASICALLY STRADDLED HIS LAP. if these two aint boyfriends. 
> 
> I'll see you guys soon. have a super safe halloween!! I'm dressing up as a muderous unicorn and im going to get a 4 dollar chipolte burrito.


	5. Peppermint Mocha Latte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're reading a okay-ish yaoi on ice fan fic when you could be out doing something else.

“Viktor, you’re making some progress, actually” The doctor said to him, pressing down on his toes and pressing under his knee. “it’s amazing with quite a big break as you had, you must have some strong legs.” He said, then wrote in his notes.

Viktor gave him a proud smile. Of course he had strong legs. It was his job to have strong legs.

Yuuri finally agreed to go with him to see the doctor. Viktor decided it was because he was getting nervous from the other Yuri’s glares every time he came home. – He wondered if they would compete against each other when he got Yuuri K back to skating again.

“It says here that you’re aiming to start training again as soon as your cast is off?” The doctor asked, and Viktors head looked up at him.

Wasn’t that a given? He’s already forced to take one season off. “Well, I have to come up with a new routine, I can’t win by sitting around like I am now.” He mumbled, and swung his casted leg, looking down at it. – Another sigh came every time he was forced to look at it.

“I see – Viktor, Are you aware of how bad your break was?”

Viktor didn’t answer. Of course he knew how bad his break was, he felt it. – Everyone felt it.

“Thought, I admit, you’re making great progress and it’s remarkable, the bone is.. very bad. When the cast comes off, it doesn’t mean you are healed. Even after, you still need to see a doctor, use crutches, I would have you in a splint, maybe even physical therapy.. If you skip the healing process because the huge cast that is blocking you from putting on a skate is gone, you’ll end up right back in that cast.. it can take up to over half a year for the foot to fully heal.”

Viktors eyes went wide. This was just – no.

“Doctor.. I can’t just not skate.. it’s what I’ve made my entire life.” His voice was low, and as calm as he could make it.

“You do know, there are plenty of other things that can be done off the ice and still be in the industry, you’ve made a legacy. – Every skater has to fall into retirement sometime anyway.” It was clear the doctor wasn’t realize what he was saying. He was writing in his file as he was speaking out loud. – He also didn’t see the look of shock on his patients face.

Shock mixed with fear and disappointment. – Then ended with denial.

This doctor just didn’t know what he was saying.

“I – What exactly are you implying, Doctor?” Now Viktors eyes were slanted, and his arms were crossed.

“Oh. I—I apologize, I meant no disrespect., I was speaking out of line..” He cleared his throat, and stood. “I’m going to give you a stronger pain medication and have one of my nurses set you up with another appointment. – You’re making great progress. If you do stay in the area, I hope to see you even stronger next time.”

With that, the doctor left the room, fixing his tie. – Viktor didn’t want to come back to this doctor anymore. He took a deep breath and fixed his coat. “Hes probably not properly educated.” Viktor mumbled, as he reached for his crutch and moving out the door.

His eyes were still slanted when he walked out of the door, and completely walked past the nurse trying to talk to him.

“Viktor?” Yuuri was waiting in the waiting room, and quickly stood up when he saw him coming. Viktor managed to see Yuuri bow to the nurse as he walked out of the office, and heard his steps coming after him. “Viktor, that was rude” He complained, and pulled on his jacket.

Viktor stopped moving and looked up at the sky. – The doctor might as well have said that he could never skate again. He sighed and turned. And pulled on his huge grin he always wore. “Yuuri. Lets go eat. Im hungry, oh. OH I SAW A RAMEN PLACE WHEN WE WERE COMING HERE.”

“You just got out of the doctors, and you want to eat right away? How is your foot?” He asked, and Viktor smiled wider.

“Are you worried for me? Ah, what good deed did I do to make Yuuri Katsuki worry for me so much.” He said, and hugged him tightly.

Yuuri’s face heated up when Viktor’s arms enveloped him. He didn’t say anything, though. But Viktor did feel his arms loosely hug him back.

“I changed my mind, I want to eat Pork Cutlet bowls with you. Will you cook for me?” Viktor pulled away from the hug and they started walking again.

“No” he crossed his arms. His face was still warm from his sudden hug.

“Awwh. But I’m hungry.” He whined, then babbled about nonsense the rest of the way home.

XX

“Viktor, why are we here?” Yuri Plestsky said as Viktor led him into the ice castle the day after. Now Yuri was staying at Yu-topia too, and Viktor was sure he insulted everyone in the city in one way or another.

“You said you needed a place to skate. – It’s really cool in here. I know the owners, they grew up with Yuuri, it’s really cool.” Viktor grinned and opened the door to the rink. – No one else was there.

“Not here, I mean. Here” He pointed all around. “In Japan. I mean, yes, it’s cool and new but this town is hardly the vacation spot, at least go to Tokyo or the other islands. Don’t just stay here. It’s hardly vacation material, or for an extended stay” He spat, and sat himself down on a bench, pulling his skates out of his bag.

“I wonder why” Viktor said, and leaned on the rink edge. He let out a breath and closed his eyes. He wanted to see Yuuri skate again. He imagined leaning over this edge and watching Yuuri skate. He wondered how he would land or miss his jumps. Would his routine be smooth or rough. Did he need a lot of work or just to be guided a little. – His insides jumped when he thought of Yuuri on the ice. “I think. I’ve found something here.. that makes me determined and inspired.”

Viktor didn’t realize he was smiling when he thought of it. – Ever since he walked into that café his head was going up and down.

“Don’t tell me that stupid coffee boy.. Really Viktor, him?” Yuri shot Viktor a disgusted look. “Tch. After what happened with him at the finals , he should burn every ice skate that comes in his radius.” He spat, and laced up his skates. – His eyes went wide when he was nearly knocked over by a force that was Viktor. – He was suddenly close with wide eyes, ruining every inch of personal space he had.

“HE WAS AT THE FINALS? WHICH ONE? WHERE WAS I?” he shouted and gasped.

Yuri whined and looked the other way. Then he stood and smirked. “I wont tell you just so you can wonder and be tortured even more.”

No one had seen the look of dissapoint on Viktors face since Makkachin out grew his reindeer outfit Viktor loved to put him in.

“You can’t do that to me!! Who choreographed the routine who sent you to nationals last year? It’s time for payback!!”

“Who promised to give me one more routine but went off and ran off to Japan instead” Yuri spat and got on the ice, gliding against the ice some.

“I broke my leg!!!” Viktor complained, and leaned against the side of the rink.

“EXCUSE” Yuri shot out at him, and Viktor fell to the floor in a fit.

Viktor whined, and listened to the sound of Yuri’s skates hitting the ice. – Then in his line of vision he saw new feet, black track shoes.

“Isn’t your foot going to get hurt even more being down there?” Yuuri asked. Viktor looked up to see him. He was standing in front of him in his sweats and a windbreaker.

Viktor laughed and reached his arms up. “It hurts a lot will you help me?” He asked, his hands opening for him.

Yuuri rolled his eyes and folded his arms. – He ended up helping him back on the bench anyway.

“Why are you here?” Viktor asked him, as he got settled on the bench, Yuuri sat calmly next to him, swinging his feet. “Oh my, you’re working out!!” Viktor got too excited.

Yuuri crossed his arms. “I always work out.”

“Working out for you is more like walking to the café, or to the kitchen.” Viktor shook his hand at him. He had a huge grin on his face as he looked at Yuuri.

“Stop smiling like that.” He mumbled, and looked down at his feet.

“You don’t vanish, do you?” Yuri stopped skating and complained, leaning down against the wall. “You’re there when I wake up, when I go to sleep, and now you’re here.” He hissed, and crossed his arms.

“I live there..” Yuuri mumbled, and looked down at his thumbs.

“Aw, Don’t be mad at Yuuri, little Yuri, We are guests to him.”

“WHY ARE YOU SUDDENLY CALLING ME LITTLE.” Yuri hissed. Then he pointed to Yuuri. “This is your fault. I could be back home in my own bed, and much better rink with my home if Viktor wasn’t here.” He hissed.

“I already told you, I cant do anything until my foot heals, no one said you had to come all the way here.” Viktor said, and looked out at the ice. “This rink is nice. Takeshi and Yuko do a very good job at maintaining this place.” Viktor complemented it. Yuuri gave him a kind smile.

“The Viktor I know wouldn’t let that stop him.” Yuri rolled his eyes, and slid back on the ice.

Viktor let out a long sigh, and watched him go. – He had gotten better since the last time he saw him skate. He still needed improvement if he wanted to win the grand prix, though.

“You’re hurt, it’s okay. He knows that.” Yuuri soothed him. Viktor wanted to squeeze him.

“Ah, I want to take a bath, lets take a bath together again” Viktor reached for his crutch and lifted himself up.

“Yuri, I already told you that you have to get closer to the ground and jump when you make that jump. You cant win with that form!!” Viktor shouted at the blonde twirling at the ice. He shot him his middle finger as he jumped off for another jump. He didn’t land it.

XX

  
“Ah, it’s colder today” Viktor whined as he fell on his stool when he got to the café later that day. He needed to call Reece and tell him to send him more socks. Maybe bigger socks that will fit over his cast.

He rubbed his hands together as he sat on the stool, and Yuuri looked up from behind the counter, where he was drying coffee cups.

“You live in Russia where it’s winter all the time” Yuuri told him, and laughed a little bit. Viktor just whined at his remark. “Do you want something hot to drink then?”

Viktor nodded his head fast, and smiled wide. “Please”

Yuuri pulled out a cup, and started making the drink. Adding expresso and cream, three pumps of peppermint and mocha drizzle over the top. He smiled wide when he finished it off, and set it in front of Viktor. “Peppermint Mocha Latte” He said and nodded.

“Wooah” Viktor pulled on a wide grin, but it quickly fell to a frown. “Where is the whipped cream?”

“You’re cold, you want whipped cream?” Yuuri asked, frowning. – Viktor nodded fast. Yuuri groaned and rolled his eyes. “Fine fine. I need a new can, though. I’ll be back.” He said, and walked through the double doors.

Right as he walked out of the room, Yuri burst in the door. He was loud and his hair was a beast.

“VIKTOR. I NEED TO GET OUT OF THIS PLACE. IT’S MAKING ME LOOK LIKE A TROLL” He complained, then threw down a USB in front of him. “I’m willing to make you a deal.”

Viktor turned his chair to look more at him.

“You don’t have to be here, you know that” He said to him, and reached for the USB, but Yuri was quick to snatch it away again, and shook his pointer finger at him.

“I told you, I came to get what I was promised, and we can’t do that from here. – So I will make you a deal. I’ll show you what made your new..pet stop skating, and it was for good reason, if you come home, see a competent doctor who can actually make you better and give me what I want” He said, with a slight smirk resting on his lips.

Viktor stood up and watched him.

A bottle hit the ground behind them, though. Yuuri had dropped the can of whipped cream on the floor.

“I’ll skate.”

Viktors eyes went wide, and turned.

Was it so bad that he didn’t want him to know?

“I’LL SKATE.” Yuuri screamed now, and leaned over. His hands were clenched and he was breathing heavily.

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me” Yuri spat, and set his hands on his hips.

“Just once. – Don’t just.. Please don’t..”

Viktor relaxed his face into a smirk, and crossed his arms, sitting back down. – The panic and fear on Yuuri’s face said everything.

He took a drink of the drink he had. “huuh. Even with no whipped cream, this is very interesting.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of the times i broke my foot i was going to a pierce the veil concert and the line was moving very fast and people behind me were impatient to get inside so i felt bad and i kinda ran with my cast into the show and im pretty sure i re-broke my foot lmao. 
> 
> this was supposed to be up a few days ago but whoops??  
> im sorry if this seems rushed. California weather has been bi-polar as frick and its making a very upset lucifer. 
> 
> see you next time my humble readers. 
> 
> I almost called you minons. Can i call you guys that?
> 
> ps follow me on instagram bc aliens exist. 
> 
> @beanieblastoma


	6. white chocolate mint latte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love every one of you guys, oh my god.

  
Yuuri sat against the door of his bedroom and held his head in his hands.

“why did you do that. Why why why why why why why” He cried to himself and laid down on his side. – He told Viktor that he would skate if he stayed. He would get on the ice again, and skate for him.

For him? His face went pink with that thought. Why did that thought come to his head. He should have let Yuri just take him back to Russia, he’d have to go back eventually anyway.

He did dig his skates out of his closet last night. They were sitting on the floor right next to the closet. He sat staring at them.

“This is your fault.” He told him, and hissed. He held his hands to his stomach and fell on his side. “all your fault.” He whined, and sighed. “you guys are determined to ruin me, huh?” He said them and lifted himself up, and walked to the closet.

He hadn’t touched them since he got back from America and threw them deep in his closet. – He hadn’t stepped his feet inside of them since he kicked them off after that terrible day. – He shuttered and picked them up then walked to his bed and sat down on the bed. He flashed back to his last time on the ice. How wobbly he was, how nervous he was. – How he fell.

How he fell after the simplest jump.

Three knocks came on his bedroom door and he dropped his blades, kicking them under the bed. – Yuuri got up and opened his door. – His mother had a bright smile on her face and a bag of food in her hands.

“Yuuri. Can you run this down to the palace for me? I promised I’d bring the kids some buns” His mother always made sure to feed the town.

“Okay, let me put my shoes in.” He placed a kiss on her cheek and then poked his head around behind her, looking back and fourth. “Where is Viktor?” He asked, the only thing in the house was the distant sounds from the baths.

“He went into town a little while ago, I think he mentioned the doctors.” He went to the doctors alone? No, no. He probably took Yuri with him. He sighed. “Are you really going to skate again?” His mothers eyes lit up with her question. – He hated how often this small town talked.

“Do you only want me to go to the palace? Should I bring some to the center too?” number one rule he made after giving up skating : Avoid the subject. – Don’t get anyone’s hopes up. Avoid it. Avoid. Avoid.

XX

“YUURI. YOU’RE GOING TO SKATE?”

“WE ALWAYS KNEW YOU COULDN’T GIVE IT UP!”

“YUURI IS GOING TO WIN THE GRAND PRIX”

The triplets all shouted from the middle of the arena as soon as he stepped inside and he already felt the migrane coming. Axel, Lutz and Look were the triplets of Yuko and Takeshi. Yuuri loved them.

Sometimes.

Why did he say he would skate again. Why why why.

All three of them skated over to him from the middle of the arena. They were hyper and excepted 24/7. They exhausted him.

“Yuuri when will you skate?” They all chanted at once.

“HE BROUGHT FOOD” Axel screamed at her siblings, despite everyone being right next to her. – All at once all three of them reached for what was in Yuuri’s hands. Yuuri had to jump back from the boundary to keep from their grabby hands.

“I KNOW YOU’RE NOT GOING TO TRY TO EAT ON MY ICE” A female screamed from the distance. Yuko was standing from the top bleachers, her hands on her hips and scowled. – All three of them jumped and skated to the exit.

Yuko ran down and gave Yuuri her big smile. “You don’t come around enough, and when you do they get too excited.” She laughed and greeted him with a smile.

“Hi, Yuko. I know, I suck. I came by recently though, remember?” He passed off the buns and she gave walked them over to the box, where the triplets were unlacing themselves.

“I heard a rumor that you were going to compete again. I swore I was hearing things, but it seems that everyone who comes by asks me if you’ve been practicing here. A reporter even came!” She gave a light laugh and took a seat on the bench.

How the hell did the media find out?

“I’m not competing again. I never agreed to that” He said with a mumble, sitting next to him. – She had to have noticed that he didn’t say he’s not skating again.

He wondered if she knew the circumstance around how he agreed to skate again. – More like when he screamed and announced to the entire café that he’d skate again.

“HE SAID HE’D SKATE IF I STAYED.” Viktor shouted from the other end of the arena. Did he have super hearing?!

Viktor was hobbling on one crutch, moving too fast than someone with his type of injury should be moving. The look on his face was as bright as ever with a smug smirk painted on his lips that looked as malicious as ever.

Yuuri couldn’t suppress his groan as Viktor approached him.

“You’re skating if Viktor stays?” Yuko asked, and perked up. – All three girls popped up and ran over to Viktor, hugging him from ever angle. “You’re not skating because you want to skate?” A hint of disappointment played in her voice.

“Does it matter if I want to skate or not? I’m skating again.” Right as Viktor went to open his mouth to say something, Yuuri held up a pointer finger to shush him. “and it’s just once. One time. For Viktor only.” He folded his hands in his lap, and adverted everyone of their gazes.

All three triplets let go of Viktor and ran in front of Yuuri, Their questioning eyes piercing him.

“Why, Yuuri are you only skating for him?”

“Yes, suddenly after all this time, you offer to skate for Viktor Nikiforov? I mean, he’s been here for awhile now, and you denied it all this time?”

“Is it because you actually wanted him to stay and this is the only way you can get him to stay?”

All three of them were spawns of Satan, Yuuri declared at once.

Then all ran in different directions singing. “YUURI’S GOT A CRUSH.”

Yuuri’s face never went that red that fast. – He also never thought of endangering his best friends’ children, but here they were.

Yuko was looking back at them, a hint of amusement on her face.

“But that makes no sense. Who does Yuuri have a crush on?” Viktor asked, his head tilting off to the side.

Yes, yes. He definitely was going to add child endangerment to his list ‘what the hell: A story of Yuuri Katsuki’s year.’

He stood up and screamed. “I WILL NOT SKATE AFTERALL.” And ran.

XX

The next day, Yuuri came in from clocking in at the café and found a different face in Viktors normal spot. – He also didn’t admit that that was disappointment written on his face when he saw a blonde grumpy face instead of his happy silver haired idol sitting at the bar.

Yuri was scowling at Yuuri when he walked out and had his arms crossed. (It wasn’t like it was much of a surprise, though.)

“Where is Viktor?” Yuuri asked, as he fiddled with something behind the counter.

Yuri gave him a mocking laugh and flipped his hair. “Hph. You’re sure spoiled, you come into work and just expect Viktor to be sitting here? Actually I think you’re too cozy with him. From now on call him Mr. Nikforov.” He said, too loudly and closed his eyes.

Yuri let out a sigh and looked at him. “I don’t really know why you don’t like me.”

The same mocking smile came into view. “There’s only room for one Yuri in this business, and that Yuri is me. You already ruined your chances at taking the crown, so I will be taking it. – And anyone who made as big of a fool of themselves on the ice like you did, gets no respect from me.” Yuri shrugged and crossed his arms again.

All Yuuri could do was sigh. He couldn’t even say he hated Yuri because he respected him too much.

“Ah, I don’t see what Viktor sees in this place. Ever since he came here he’s been raving and raving about his amazing Yuuri’s café is. It looks normal too me.” He said again, and looked around the café.

He was calling it Yuuri’s Café.

“What do you want?”

“Do you have those pork cutlet bowls your mother made?” Yuri was too quick to answer. Did he know that this was a café?

“We have coffee and pastries here..” Yuuri mumbled, slowly. He watched the younger one’s face fall and turn to anger again.

“WELL I DIDN’T KNOW THAT” He shouted again, and mumbled something under his breath in Russian. “What does Viktor usually have?”

Yuuri’s lips rubbed together, fearing his response to that answer, too.

“He always has something different.” He said, mumbling.

He listened to Yuri groan and huff loudly. It stung his ears.

“Should I make you something like he would like?” He suggested, anything to calm him down.

“Yes, do that.” Yuri waved his hands, shooing him away for a little bit and huffing.

Yuuri did that. He moved behind the counter to get everything ready for what would go inside the drink, and prepared it. Adding the right amount of coffee, and the right amount of white chocolate. Mixed in some hints of mint, and topped it off with some whipped cream, the very top of the cream had mint leaves, mainly in there for aesthetic reasons.

Yuri took a drink. He stared down for a second, then licked off some of the whipped cream. And had another drink. – A wave of relief and a tad of happiness came in Yuuri’s face when he made a face of enjoyment and drank more of his drink. He didn’t pull out his phone and snap a picture like Viktor always did. – But he was satisfied.

After awhile, and over half way done with his latte, Yuri looked up at Yuuri, who quickly reached for his rag to look as if he was doing something other than watching him.

“Viktor promised me something.” He said, after awhile, and wiped his mouth with a napkin. “In Russia, before he got hurt. – And yes, he’s hurt, but that doesn’t mean he has to be here playing around. He can make good on his promise by helping from the sidelines. – He promised me and I made a promise to other people, and I will win. – And I need him to win.. Then he came here and is playing around with someone who gave up with something went slightly wrong. And that person is selfish and asking him to stay when he could be in his home.” Yuri set two bills down on the counter, and looked at Yuuri in the eye. He wasn’t scowling and had anger. – Determination. That was the look that was on his face, determination. “If you are messing with him by claiming to skate then tell him to leave. Don’t waste his time by your selfish need to keep him nearby. Skate, or let him leave. I would recommend the second option, then I wont have to embarrass you later.” Then he just walked away, throwing his hood on his head as he walked away.   
All Yuuri could do was sigh. – He really was selfish. Very, very selfish.

XX

Yuuri stared up at the dark doors to the Palace. – It was past midnight, way past closing. All the lights were turned off and doors were locked up. He knew where they kept the key to the rink, and how to turn on the inside lights and generators. He did just that, and sat on the bench, looking down at the skates he brought along with him.

“It’s been so long, I probably don’t know how anymore.” He mumbled to himself as he toed off his shoes and slid on one skate. – They were still a perfect fit. He got his other one laced and stood, closing his eyes.

They were just like how he remembered. – It felt as if he had just had them on yesterday. His toes were resting perfectly inside the skate and they were just as comfortable as wearing his shoes.

“This is so dumb.” He mumbled and slid his headphones in his ears, and turned his music on, and moved onto the ice.

He expected to be wobbly, he expected to fall on his face. He expected to fall as soon as his blade touched the ice and break a bone. – He didn’t.

He stumbled, that was a given. But he flowed against the ice. – His eyes were closed as he moved. – First just moving in circles with this ice, getting the feel of it. Then he took a breath and let his legs move with the music. He let himself go along with the tune of the song and his legs move freely.

And that was it. – That was exactly how he remembered skating to be. Before the competitions started, before the pressure added on. It was exactly how he remembered it, and exactly how he loved it.

He loved skating. The feeling of his hips moving with the music as he twirled his body over the ice. – He used to live for this. For that feeling right there, the feeling of giving your everything to the one thing that made you passionate.

He sped up with the song, and went in for a jump. It was a small jump, he landed it. Anyone could land that jump. – But he still congratulated himself with the small victory. His body twirled and he slid down the ice on one leg. – He remembered the first time he learned on one leg. It took him forever to get the courage to bring his leg up and make the move right.

That was his skating. It was fun, it made him free. – He wanted to skate.

He wanted to skate.

He wanted to skate for Viktor. – He wanted to show Viktor his type of skating. – A wide smile plastered on his face as he came up and smiled widely.

He wanted to skate. – It was then he realized that he wasn’t alone in the arena. Standing at the gate was Viktor. Leaning on one of his crutches and watching him. His face was intent, and he was staring right into Yuuri’s eyes. His eyes glossy and full of water.

He was crying? Was Viktor crying?

Yuuri’s breathing picked up and he slid over to him and stood before him.

“Why are you crying?” He asked him, looking down at his leg. Was he hurt again? Did it hurt to stand on? Why was he standing on it for so long? “Are you hurt? Sit down!” Yuuri complained, and looked up at him with a worried look on his face.

“Your skating is so fun. – It’s not a sport. You make plenty of mistakes but.. I’ve never seen anything like it. – I’ve never skated anything like it..it’s like it speaks to me.. I can feel your emotions when I just watched you skate..” Viktor mumbled. Yuuri felt his face grow hot, he was blushing and tried to look down at his skates, hiding the smile that was on his face.

But Viktors fingers came up, and slid around his cheeks, and cupped his face in his large hands. – If Yuuri’s heart wasn’t racing then, it sure was now. His fingers curled around his face, “Let’s show your skating to the world? – Can we?” Yuuri was forced to look up in his eyes, and he rubbed his lips together. The feeling of Viktors smooth caress of his thumbs against his skin sent a shiver up his spine. “Let’s make your skating better than it’s ever been and show your skating to the world.” He said. Right before he added. “Let’s watch the rest of the world fall for you and your skating, just like I am doing right this moment.”

And Yuuri was left utterly speechless. He threw his arms up and crushed against Viktor, hugging himself tight against him.

He was falling for him? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im feeling better, well. my foot is still broke and HUGE. but, i dont need a cast? - ok well i probably do, but i cant get a referral for a ortho so i wont be GETTING a cast. do any of my readers want to marry me and get me on their health plan? no? 
> 
> ugh, thank you guys for the support. it means alot. my mental and physical health has always been an up and down rollercoaster. And for the babes who wanted to talk to me, or anyone you're free to message me on skype look up lindseybean547@outlook.com or over on tumblr my url is juminshands. 
> 
> thank you again. happy thanksgiving. i'll try to get another update at you soon. hugs and extra kisses.


	7. double chocolate muffins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i ran out of coffee drinks name that arent trademarked by starbucks. - i like pastries alot more.

Viktor had his leg propped up as he sat on the exam bed and had his arms folded over his chest as he let out a sigh. He should have made Yuuri come with him, or tried. He laughed when he thought about the fit he would have had when he asked him to come with him again.

“I have better things to do”

“some of us work”

“I’m really tired from the run last night”

Or probably his favorite was “Viktor you are old enough to go to the doctors by yourself!” Viktor smiled to himself as he laid back and looked at the ceiling. - he’s been awake since 5 AM. First he had to go across the street and have X-Rays done, first he didn’t even know you could have an x-ray though his cast. Second, he didn’t know doctors went to work before the sun came up that wasn’t a hospital.

He sighed again, he wished he could have had Makkachin here. He frowned and started kicking his feet.

“Will you stop sighing over and over again, it’s childish.” Yuri Plisetsky said from his chair against the wall. – Viktor shot up fast as his eyes went wide. He forgot he forced Yurio to wake up and come with him.

“hmmm. I assumed you’d leave by now, Yurio, surely you have to start training for the grand prix by now.” Yurio was a name that Yuuri’s sister stuck on him, Viktor grew fond of it, Yuri scowled every time he was called it.

“I told you, I’m coming to take you home.” His eyes went right back to his phone ignoring Viktors stare. Then he put his phone down again, within a second. “Speaking of, you saw the piggy skate, why aren’t we home yet? I really do have to start training, And I’m sure us both being here is giving Yakov early onset dementia.”

Viktor laughed at Yurio, and shook his head. “He skated. But he didn’t really skate. Besides, I have a new goal.” Viktor said, with a smirk, which made Yurio’s gaze cause a blizzard in the small doctors office.   
He had a new goal. And he would meet that goal, no matter what.   
Both of their stares moved to the doorway, it opened and revealed a thin, small woman in a white coat opened, she had a smile written on her red-stained lips and nodded to them both. “Ah, I have to tell you first, Mr. Nikiforov, this is highly unusual, I’m a pediatrician, so I typically only see children, but I had to agree when Yuko asked me for this favor, I couldn’t pass up free skate for the kids” she said, and pulled up a small stood from the side of the bed.

“Your kids ice skate?” Viktor perked up and smiled wide.

This made the small doctor laugh, and shake her head. “Not professional, they just manage to not fall on the ice. – Anyways. It’s very nice to meet you. – I received your case files from Dr. Take, can I ask why you didn’t just follow up with him?” She asked, and opened the folder, flipping through the pages inside it.

“Oh, I suppose I just didn’t feel a connection with him. I wanted a second opinion too, his office smelled.” He explained, and Yurio snorted from his end of the room, he knew the real reason why he didn’t want to go back to that doctor.

“I see, well, I’m going to take your vitals then we’ll chat about your progress and your x-rays, ok?” Viktor gave him a nod of approval and she stared with his blood pressure, temperature, and heart rate. He poked all over her leg, and squeezed his toes, and moved them around in his cast. – She rubbed his knee and flexed it up, and turned his opposite foot around.

“You trying to rip his leg out of his knee?” Yurio mumbled from his seat, and the doctor laughed lightly, and shook her head.

“No, nothing like that, I’m just letting a feel of his condition. – So, Viktor. Have you been staying off your foot?” Viktor couldn’t help but to stay quiet, the answer was written over his face and the doctor let out a sigh. “From your last visit to the doctor, you were doing quite well, it looks like you were making a lot of progress, but that wasn’t too long from the actual break, and I wish I could give you good news but from your reflexes and the excessive redness and numbness of your foot, the x-rays kind of confirm my suspicions.”

Viktors face went still and he sat up right. “What were your suspicions?” He asked, clenching his jaw.

“It seems that you broke part of the bone again, and it’s not healing properly. It’s not healing straight, not like how it should be healing. – If it heals the way that it will be healing, your foot will be in a lot of pain, I see you having a hard time walking with that bone, let alone skating on that.” Her hands were calmly folded over her lap as she sat. How was she saying this so calmly??

Both skaters were quite for a long time, Viktor was looking down at his foot, trying to move his toes. Finally he let out a low breath, and looked up at the doctor again. “how would I go about fixing that?”

Viktor’s insides were shaking at her answer. A part of him knew her answer already.

“There is a surgery where it’s corrected. They would also most likely put a small screw in the bone, just to ensure stability.”

Surgery. He’d need surgery on his foot.

“And If I have this surgery, how soon could I be skating?”

The doctor looked into Viktors eyes, and let out a breath. Viktor had to close his eyes as soon as she opened her mouth to speak. “ Viktor, I’m going to be plain with you. – even if you have the operation, it’s not very likely you’ll be skating again.. at least anytime soon. – It’s six months of healing, then there’s physical therapy, you’d probably have to teach yourself to skate again..”

Viktor turned her voice off. – He slid his leg from his perch, sliding the sock over his foot again. “Yurio, can you hand me my crutches, please?” He asked, and used his good leg to get on his feet again, reaching for them.

“Viktor, I know, it’s rough, but you have to think of the amount of pain that you will be in if you don’t have this operation, there’s a chance that you will never be able to walk again.”   
Viktor continued to tune her out, though.

“Thank you, doctor, for taking the time, I learned a lot. I need to be going, though. Send the bill to the office I send you the address too, the bill will be taken care of.”

“Viktor!” She said, more loudly than she should have, and rose too.

Viktor just bowed and adjusted his crutches himself, and limped out of the office. – It wasn’t until he was out of the doors that he let himself take a deep breath, and leaned down on the bus bench in front of the office.

“Viktor, how immature are you to just leave like that, you didn’t even ask her about the operation, where you could have it or how soon you need it, are you an idiot? Don’t answer that, I know the answer to that, but this is a new level, go back inside and at least get a link to a website.”

Viktor let out another breath. – He needed to skate again.

He needed to compete. – His eyes shut, and his body warmed. He wanted to get a sweet drink from the café.

“Seriously, Are you even listening to me? – Fuck this, I’m calling Yakov.” Yurio was in the middle of tugging his phone from his pocket, when Viktors crutch moved and slapped Yurio in the calf. “OW, WHAT THE HELL” he shouted, and jumped back.

“I slipped.” Viktor shrugged, looking up at his scowl. “Yurio, you should go back to Russia and train, it’s almost time for the opening. You’re going to be Yakov’s number 1 now. Try your best.”

“Viktor, stop being so dramatic. No, Yakov is going to come collect you himself once I call him.” He mumbled again, Viktor moved his crutch again, hitting him in the other calf. “SERSIOULY, VIKTOR, WHAT THE HELL.”

“Go home, Yuri.” Yuri’s eyes slanted as Viktor pulled his phone out, pulling a small smirk out at Yurio’s scowl.

“Oh my god, Finally Viktor, do you know that Yakov almost killed me when he found out I sent you those things” Reece answered the phone on the second ring, and sighed a relief. “Why haven’t you or Yuri called or you know, came home??” He went right into a million questions.

“Who are you talking too?” Yurio hissed, and stepped forward again.

“I need you to book Yurio a plane ticket back to Moscow.” Viktor told him, watching Yurio’s face turn red.

“Oh thank god – wait, why just Yuri? And why are you calling him Yurio? I saw that on your instagram post too, Viktor we can’t take this anymore, we’re all having heart attacks!” Reece was talking fast, probably on the verge of hyperventilating.

“He probably needs first class, his hair is frizzy and he has been in a bad mood since he got here.” Viktor hung up his phone and let out a breath.

“What kind of game are you playing?” Yurio glared. Viktor let out a light laugh, and shrugged standing again, adjusting himself on his crutches, “Ahh. I want coffee. Where is Yuuri right now?”

XX

Viktor paid the cab driver and thanked him for taking him so far, and for helping him out of the car. He looked through the window of the café, to make sure, Yuuri was working. – He was, but Viktor’s eyes didn’t turn soft, like they normally did when they saw Yuuri. Instead his eyes went cold and slanted. – A small boy was sitting on a stool, kicking his legs, he had blonde hair with red in it. – he looked like he was 10. Viktor huffed and crossed his arms.

Wait, he knew his face. He turned to look at him again, slanting his eyes.

Who was that kid? Viktor rubbed over his chin, and shook his head. – no matter who he was, he was making love eyes at HIS Yuuri.

He opened the door and moved inside, limping over to the stool four seats down from his new enemy, and propped his foot up.

“Ohmygod” The boy turned around, his eyes shooting everywhere. “I somehow didn’t believe it was true, you’re really Viktor!! Ohmygod, Viktor is really here!! I knew that he would come and get Yuuri to skate again, ohmygod!!” He was practically jumping up and down in his chair, it was kind of exhausting.

“Minami, you’re too loud. Again” Yuuri said from behind the counter, and gave Viktor a kind smile, one of his many, this was a smile that Viktor hadn’t seen him give to anyone else. “Viktor you went to the doctors this morning right?”

Viktor smiled, trying to keep his mind from going back to the conversation they had in the doctors office. – He needed to find another doctor. Maybe Yuuri would go with him to a bigger city.

“ohmygod, yes you’re hurt!! It’s all over the boards, they said you ran away to escape the depression and the pressure of the life in Russia and Yakov’s other skaters getting better than you while you rest!! Ah I can’t believe Viktor Nikiforov is actually hurt!!”

Yuuri let out a sigh, and shook his head. “What did they say?”

“Ok” He held out a peace sign to Yuuri, and flashed a wide smile. “It’s coming along nicely.” Viktor’s stomach only turned a little at his lie. “More importantly” He turned to the boy who was bouncing next to him. “I have the strangest feeling I know you.” He mumbled, rubbing his lips together.

“You probably do, I don’t think you’ve skated against him, but this is Kenjiro Minami, he also skates for Japan.” Yuuri explained, and Then it clicked in his head, he did see him skate, once before. – His form stood out to him.

“Oh, I remember.” Viktor smiled at him and swallowed the jealousy in his throat. There was no way Yuuri could like him more. “Are you skating this season?”

“I am, that’s why I came here!” He jumped and turned back to Yuuri, “I read that Yuuri was going to be competing this season again so I came here to tell him not to hold back, he beat me last time, but I got a lot better!” Minami said, and pointed his finger at him.

“I never said I was competing” Yuuri mumbled, and started fumbling with items behind the counter.

“WHY NOT?” Minami yelled out, and whined.

Yuuri got out a plate, and set a chocolate muffin on it, setting it in front of Viktor with a cup of coffee.

“You wouldn’t let me eat your muffins!!” Minami complained and sunk down on his chair, whining loudly.

Viktor perked up and smiled wide. “You made muffins for me??” Viktor grinned, and pulled out his phone to take a picture of his treat.

“Anyway. I just started skating again, I don’t want to go back to competing again. I have too much to do here.” He mumbled.

Viktor frowned. – Making muffins and serving coffee was too much to do? Rather than skate?

“Yuuri, it would be good for you to compete, you got far the last time, you really could take gold if you tried again.” Viktor said, and posted the photo of his muffin on instagram.

Yuuri had to skate again. They both had to skate again.

“Listen to Viktor, Yuuri, he’s your idol right?”

Viktor smiled wide and perked up. “Right? I’m your idol! It’s time to start listening to me!!”

“I think it’s time for Minami to go!!” Yuuri walked around the counter, and grabbed at Minami’s shoulders, pulling him from his stool.

“EHH? But I wanted to watch Yuuri skate again!! It’s not fair only Viktor gets to watch!!” He complained, right as Yuuri started to pull him again.

In unison, both Viktor and Yuuri yelled out “NO” at him, Then looked at each other in surprise.   
Viktor laughed, and a warm feeling rushed through him. – He took a bite from his muffin and gasped.

“Ahh, it’s so good. It tastes like victory.”

XX

The same night, Viktor leaned against the edge of the rink, and watched Yuuri spin on the ice. – He had earbuds in his ears, and his eyes closed. – It brought a smile to Viktors face.

When Yuuri didn’t think about the outside, when he didn’t think of all the distractions, Yuuri could make a 100. – He didn’t fumble, he didn’t fall. There was no one else there when Yuuri was on the ice. It was only him, his skates and his song.

It brightened up Viktors mood. How could one person inspire him like he did? How could one person give him so many ideas and so much hope?

He let out a long sigh, He wanted to skate with him. He closed his eyes and saw himself on the ice beside him. – He was guiding him along the ice, and spinning him against his body, He was lifting him, and moving them both through the air, his fingers were slowly curling around Yuuri’s thin hips, his forehead leaning down to lean against Yuuri’s shoulder as he glided behind him, catching his jump, that jump that Yuuri can’t manage to get on his own. His arms would wound around his stomach, twirling them both through the ice.

“I will do it” Yuuri’s voice snapped him out of his mind, he was breathing hard, and his hair had fell from it’s place. Yuuri had a look of determination in his face, and a bright smile written on his lips.

“What?”

“Compete. It’s not too late to compete this season, right? I want to compete. – I want to compete and I want to win, and prove to the world that I’m not the screw up that messed up like I did last time. – And I want to show the world that it was you who make me love to skate again. – That I fell in love with your skating.” Yuuri swallowed. “I need you to help me… y-you wont be competing this season right? I need you to coach me.”

Viktor couldn’t respond. – He.. wanted him to coach him?

“Yuuri, I can’t even skate how can I?”

Yuuri’s head shook, and he reached his hands out to rub over his cheeks. “You don’t need to skate to be my coach. My support. My Rock. My heart” Yuuri rubbed over Viktors cheeks, and nodded.

When did his Yuuri get so bold?

“You can’t say no. – I wont let you.” He touched Viktors forehead with his own, and moved backward, moving back into his zone, moving into a twirl on the ice.

His stomach was in butterflies.

This wasn’t in the plan. – Be yuuri’s … heart?

His phone vibrated from his pocket, he quickly pulled it open and opened his new text message.

Yurio: have it your way then, tell your piggy that I’ll see him again when I’m winning gold and he hasn’t made it out of nationals.   
Yurio: Btw. You’re too dumb to remember but piggy is the drunk one who threw himself on you just begging for you to love him like he loves you, you weren’t even drunk, and you still don’t remember? Maybe you DO belong with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good news: My foot is better, well as better as it will be.   
> bad news: My best friend who is my family basically (well i sleep in her bed every night andd i've known her since i was 11, im now 24) , her cat died, and it's hitting both of us pretty hard so i tried really hard to get a quality chapter up despite everything. I meant to get it up by the weekend, i hope everyone understands.   
> I am going to try to get back on a regular update schedule again. Thank you guys for being so kind and patient. 
> 
> But hey, our babes are engaged. wink wonk. 
> 
> ill see you next time. - I'll try hard to get another chapter up before christmas, but in case i don't, happy (enter your respective holiday tradition here) 
> 
> also, if anyone wants to chat, my tumblr url was changed to newtsleftnipple . anyone is welcome to say hello. :)


	8. hazelnut mocha latte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and phichit have a chat. Then Yuuri and Viktor have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said i was taking a break but i tripped and wrote this anyway.

“What was I thinking, what was I thinking, what was I thinking, what was I thinking???” Yuuri shouted at his walls as he paced in his bedroom, just a few hours after he had asked Viktor the question.

_/ ‘You don’t need to skate to be my coach. My rock. My heart” /_

Yuuri threw himself against his mattress and whined into his pillow. – Since when did he speak before his thought? – No wonder Viktor reacted like that. Frozen, wide eyed. He wondered if Viktor picked up on the panic that washed over his face as he skated off.

He took his phone off the nightstand and scrolled through his contacts. – He felt sad that he hadn’t bothered to keep in touch with his single best friend in this world since he quit. He stabbed facetime anyway. – Wait, what time was it back in Detroit anyway?

“Yurri! I’m 50 % mad at you!!” Phichit said into the phone and jumped up and down from his end of the phone. – Yuuri saw his old room in the background. It was covered in posters still and all of Phichit’s favorite collectables through all of the places he’s been. “But I will be the bigger person and say I’ve missed you dearly and I will not scold you for not calling me as soon Viktor Nikiforov came to your city, and I definitely wont point out how disappointed I was to read it on twitter and not from Yuuri Katsuki himself.”

Yuuri smiled, just at the excitement inside of his passive aggressive tone. He had missed him. He was a terrible friend. “I’ve missed you too. Have things been well?” Yurri asked instead, as he reached for his cord to plug in his phone.

“Have things been well, he asks” He replied in a low voice, and shook his head. “Yes, I was in Norway last week and I saw a unicorn, I am telling you, Oh! Also Chris Pratt called me and said he wants me to be in the next Jurassic world movie, - Ah, we are not going to talk about how I have been, which is fabulous by the way, when you’re in the same building as your hero, idol, crush, - Love of your life”

Yuuri rolled his eyes at him, shaking his head. “You’re being dramatic.” He mumbled, but thought about it anyway. Had things really changed all that much since he had been just been idolizing Viktor, to when he is serving him coffee everyday and watching him watch yuuri while he skates at night.

“Yuuri!! I lost you for a second. You were in space. – Ah, were you thinking about Viktor, oh sweetie, you don’t have to do that, remember, he’s inside your house, go talk to him.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes. “No, no. I just have a lot of my mind.. It’s more.. he’s normal. It was very surprising, because I’ve always held him to a different standard.. But, he’s just Viktor. He sticks a chopstick down his cast when his leg is itchy, his hair gets really frizzy when it gets especially cold and he spills drinks on his shirt, he’s not some fictional hero I had dreamed up in my head.”

Phichit was grinning like a schoolgirl when Yuuri looked at him. Yuuri shot him a look as he rolled his eyes.

“I might have made a mistake though.” Yuuri admitted. Picturing Viktors stone face again.

The way Yuuri’s face fell also made his friend frown. “Yuuri Katsuki doesn’t make mistakes, just experiences? – What happened? Did he catch you talking in your sleep?”

“I don’t talk in my sleep” Yuuri protested, only earning him an ‘ I beg to differ’ glare. “I asked him to be my coach. Because of his injury he can’t compete this season, and.. I wanted to try.. Try.. to return but, and he..he gave me inspiration to skate again, but.. I don’t know, he didn’t really respond.”

Phichit’s face was stone now too, and his eyes were wide. – It was different from Viktor’s though. This one.. This one was quickly turning into a wide smile. “I’m not sure if I should react that you actually want to skate again after last time, that you want to compete, or that you asked Viktor Nikiforov to coach you.. Oh my god! Celestino is going to kill you. – He’ll be so happy for you, but he’ll kill you at the same time.” Then he started clapping. Yuuri couldn’t roll his eyes hard enough. They were starting to hurt. “Wait, did you just say he said no?”

Yuuri sighed, and shook his head. “No, he didn’t really respond. – after I asked him, he was kind of just stone, his face full of doubt, and I freaked then I kind of just skated off, then when I got off the ice I pretended to get a phone call and ran to the café despite the face that I had the night off, and he wasn’t here when I got home.”

His friend gave him a look he had gotten way too many times from him. It was his, ‘Yuuri, you’re overacting.’ Look. He was disappointed that he knew it way too well. His head shook, and he sat up some. “Yuuri. It’s a big step, and you probably threw him off guard. Don’t wallow until you get a firm NO, or unless he goes home. Then you can wallow.”

“Thanks, Phichit.” He said to his friend, giving him a thumbs up at his advice. It earned him one back. “Maybe he’s just thinking of a nice way to politely reject the idea. Maybe it’ll make him depressed and he came here because he didn’t want to watch the grand prix if he can’t skate in it.”

His friend now gave a heavy sigh. “Yuuri, you’re over thinking. We talked about that, remember? How long ago was it that you asked him?”

Yuuri averted his gaze, looking to a stray spot on the floor. “A few hours ago.”

Next there was a high pitched scream, and a lumping, probably the neighbors banging on the walls from the yelling, considering after the banging was a young yelling of ‘ SHUT THE HELL UP’ and he winced for his friend. Who paid no mind to that by the way.

“Yuuri, you can’t expect him to say yes this soon. It’s a huge thing, he’s never coached before. You need to give him more time. – You.. You need to distract yourself. Go out for a run. Now.”

Yuuri shot him a look. “it’s nearly midnight.”

“GO RUN” He screamed into the phone. – He got another yell from the walls, ‘FOR CHRIST SAKES!” the man yelled, and phichit shouted back, ‘OH SHUT UP STEVEN.’ He banged on the wall back, and laughed. “You need to clear your head. You need to give Viktor more time, - And you need to train. Go for a run, we both know it’s the only way you can clear your head when you’re not skating.”

Yuuri gave him a defeated sigh. He was telling the truth. – “I’ll call again soon.”

His friend gave a wide smile, and a thumbs up. “I can’t wait to see what you come up with for your short program. I hope we’ll be placed together. – Ah. Ah, I have to go, I’m getting another call. Go run, and text me when you don’t have all of your anxieties clustered up in your head.”

Phichit hung up with a wide smile and a peace sign. – He gave a long sigh again, as he fished out his running shoes. It was true. Everything he said was true.

XXX

Yuuri severely hated how right his friend was. He also hated how now it was nearing 2 AM and he was still jogging. – He couldn’t stop. This used to be a regular for him, to run when things got rough. When his anxiety was reaching a high. During his last competition, he had went out for a run and lost track of where he was, and ended up getting lost. He had to take a cab back and his coach had to foot the bill.

He let out a loud pant when he made himself stop running. He realized that he was at the beach. He ran to the shore. His eyes rolled, of course he ran here. The soothing of the ocean had always calmed him down. He grinned, and leaned down to untie his shoes, sticking his socks in them. – He took a step in the sand and winced. – it was cold.

Obviously it was cold. It was nearly 2 AM and he was at the beach. He couldn’t help but to smile though, as he walked toward the ocean. He remembered always hating the ocean in the united states. That ocean wasn’t calming. That ocean wasn’t clean. That ocean didn’t do anything for him. But this ocean.. This ocean was calm. This ocean sang to him and wiped away his worries. – This ocean was home.

He closed his eyes and walked down the sand. Stepping in the cooler sand. The sand that had been packed down against the ground with the ocean and was softer. He took in a low breath and took in the sea. He pictured everyone’s reactions to him coming back. – Who would care? Would they still remember? – his failure was live, and it was embarrassing. But surely it faded. Every big embarrassment faded away eventually. He smiled, and leaned his head back. His stomach was fluttering.

He was excited to compete again. When was the last time he was excited to compete? Was he even excited to compete the last time he competed? – His head shook, and laughed to himself. What was this new side of him. Since when did he get excited?

If he even got to compete.

He forced that thought out. He WAS going to compete. – Phichit was right. Viktor hadn’t said no. No yet. Did that mean he couldn’t compete? Was Viktor leading him to the top three or not the deal breaker of his future in skating?

Yes. No. Surely not. Maybe.

_/ I really want him by my side.. /_

“Woof!”

He was pulled from his head with a loud bark. It had made Yuuri jump and nearly fall back. – His eyes widened as he looked down. Makkachin?

“Makkachin.. what are you..” He leaned down and slid his fingers over his fur. It was soft over his fingers. The warmth of his fur shot through his body. “You nearly gave me a heart attack.” He mumbled, and laughed to himself, standing up again. “Wait, if you’re here, does that mean..”

“Yuuri!!!” Viktor yelled from behind him. He was on his crutches, his balance clearly off as he limped through the sand. It brought worry through his body. God, he was going to fall and hurt himself even more.

“Viktor, slow down!! You’re going to fall, and the sand is going to ruin your cast.” He complained as he ran to Viktor. When he reached him, he saw that his cheeks were pink, probably from the cold, and his hair was slightly out of place. – It was so..so very normal. “Why are you here?”

Viktor frowned. “I came home and your sister told me you went for a run, and it was getting late so we came to find you, what if someone kidnapped you?”

Yuuri couldn’t help but to laugh. Who would want to kidnap him? Then his eyebrow raised. “Wait, Viktor, you’re injured, how did you find me.” His eyes grew wide. “Surely you didn’t limp around trying to find me! Ah, Viktor you’re going to re-break it.” He said, with a frown.

Viktor shook his head, and laughed. “I paid a cab driver 45,000 yen to drive me around and look for you, and then I saw you walking down the sand.”

Yuuri’s eyes went wide. “Viktor.. do you know how much money..” He gasped, and looked down at his feet, suddenly out of energy. “You didn’t have to do that, I was going to head home soon.”

Viktor frowned, and reached his arm out, leaning on his good foot, to pat over Yuuri’s head. He looked up at him, concerned, and shook his head. “I got worried that you might had been over thinking after you asked me earlier.”

Overthinking?

“Can we sit down? I’m so tired.” Viktor whined, and pointed down at his leg. Yurri nodded, and helped Viktor sit on the sand, he sat when one leg extended and pointed out. His other crossed over his bad one. Yuuri noticed he looked horribly uncomfortable. “Can I tell you something, Yuuri?”

Yuuri nodded, noticing the change in his voice. He was more serious. He was more determined, his face was more calm.

“I know that you were a big fan of mine.” He held his hand up when he noticed the panic and immediate protest come on Yuuri’s face. “It’s okay, Yuuri, I think it’s really cute. Not my point. I know that you’re a big fan of mine. – And I do tend to do this, so I don’t look .. I don’t know what word to say. I think the closest word I can think of is.. weak? Yes. Less than what you thought I was. – Recently.. I’ve tried. I’ve tried really hard to get to where I was. – A lot of missed opportunities in my childhood. I have an image and people expect a certain amount from me : So, I’ve been.. I’ve been since I got my injury, I’ve felt.. less. Weak. Not at the top. And, since I met you .. I wanted to be at the top. Because suddenly it’s not about keeping up my image or for my ffan base – I’ve wanted to keep my fans faith in me. – Your faith in me. I don’t want you to think I’m not what I’ve always been.. that person you’ve looked up too if I can’t show you that because of.. this damn foot, or since I’ll be on the sidelines ... coaching.”

Viktor stopped talking. And Yuuri didn’t know weather to hug him tighter, cry for him or laugh at how incredibly wrong that was. – He would never do the last one. His head shook, though. And he turned so he was facing him. He reached out, and slowly grabbed his hand, only noticing the shaking of his own hands a few times.

“Yuuri..”

He shook his head. Trying to find the words. Then he let out a breath. “I-I want to make this clear. And I want you to understand it, and no matter if you say yes, and you coach me and I get gold, or if you say yes and I don’t even make it to the finals. Or even if you say no. – I’ll always think of you the same. You’ll always be the person who made me want to skate. I’ll always be your number one fan.” Yuuri gave him a smile. Only now noticing he had been gripping his hand, a little tightly. He let of his hand.

But Viktor moved it and linked his fingers through Yuuri’s. It made his face turn a bright crimson and he had never been more thankful for the absence of the sun.

“I was the one who got you into skating?” Viktor asked, and looked deep into Yuuri’s eyes.

Of course, he would notice that. “So.. Not the p-point Viktor..” He mumbled, and let his hand fall. His gaze just stuck on looking down at their hands. He was not going to point out how fast and hard his heart was pounding in that moment.

“You really want me to coach you?” He asked, and it earned him a nod. “I wont be able to be on ice with you, the best I can do is guide you and use talk.”

“I’m not inexperienced, Viktor. I am not completely helpless.”

Viktor took a deep breath. But smiled at Yuuri nonetheless. “You’ll follow my training. My publicity. My workout, my rules. My way? I wont go easy on you, and don’t you think you can walk over me because I am cripple.”

Yuuri laughed, and shook his head. “I wouldn’t dare to think of it. I promise, Viktor.”

Viktor smiled. And stayed quiet for a long time. But then he moved their fingers away. Yuuri hoped the frown didn’t show on his face. – It brightened again when their pinky’s linked together. A pinky promise.

“Then I will do it. Yuuri Katsuki, I will coach you and I’ll bring you to the grand prix.” He announced, sitting up some, but winced when he hit his foot with the other out of excitement.

Yuuri didn’t know what had came over him next. Because suddenly his finger left Viktors and both of his arms threw themselves around Viktors shoulders and he was hugging himself against him tightly. – And he definitely didn’t comprehend how or why Viktors arms had wound themselves back around his body. Yuuri had suddenly become self aware of what was happening. – How was this happening.

He was holding onto Viktor Nikiforov. More like clinging onto them. He wondered if Viktor could feel his heartbeat betraying him against him.

“Are you happy?” Viktor asked him, his hands still tightly over the smaller one.

He felt Yuuri nod aginst his shoulder. “I-I am..” He had mumbled, and pulled away slowly. Now angry at his body for pulling away from him.

Viktor looked into Yuuri’s eyes, and reached a hand up, rubbing his fingers over Yuuri’s cheek. The gesture shot a bullet of electricity shot down his spine.

“Viktor..” Yuuri mumbled.

“Shh.” He whispered and put his pointer finger over Yuuri’s lips, shaking his head. “It would be incredibly inappropriate if I did this when I am your coach, but .. it seems I don’t have self control either around you .. I’ll be your coach tomorrow..” – That was the last thing he could hear. Or at least, that was the last thing his body allowed him to hear because in less than a second Viktor’s lips were over his.

Viktor’s soft hands were barely brushing his cheeks as his lips were pressed over Yuuri’s. His lips .. His lips were not something he could accurately describe how .. amazing Viktors lips felt over his. His heart had probably stopped, The whole world had .. definitely stopped moving. Because Viktor Nikiforov was kissing him. – Him. Yuuri Katsuki.

His lips were soft. And though it was not a hard, deep kiss. It was breathtaking. It was mind blowing. It sent shivers down Yuuri’s body, and the kiss was full of passion.

Too soon, Viktor pulled away. There was still a spark that was left on his lips. He put fingers to his lips. His eyes grew.

Viktor’s fingers slid through Yuuri’s again. “I-I suddenly want you to make me coffee.” Viktor laughed, and leaned his head down on his shoulder. “I want a hazelnut mocha latte.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but to smile wide. He wondered if he could make that from home.

XXX

“Yuuuri. Yuuri, wake up.” Viktor nudged Yuuri awake. – This earned him a whine. He whined, and complained, and rolled over. – His room was dark. Was the sun even up? No.. No it wasn’t.

It was 4:30 AM. – They hadn’t gotten home until 3 AM. He had gotten one and a half hours of sleep/

“Up!” Viktor said, and flashed his flash light In Yuuri’s face.

“Viktor..” He whined, and pulled the blanket over his head. “I- I have to work at 8.. work out after..” He whined, and tried to fall back to sleep.

This time Viktor tugged his blanket off him, looking as if he was enjoying the look of horror on Yuuri’s face. “I already called your boss and told them you’d be taking a leave.” Viktor smiled, and reached his hand down, sliding two of his long fingers through his hair. “Five minutes. My rules, remember?” Viktor smirked. Then turned, and hobbled away.

Viktor.. Could he do that? Did he.. quit his job for him? No.. No…

Yuuri sat up and yelled.

“SHUT UP” He heard his sister scream from her door.

Yuuri wondered if it was too late to tell Viktor he changed his mind. – needless to say, he was out and running uphill In the next 5 minutes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i maybe am not taking a break. writing this was actually .. relaxing ... 
> 
> Thank you all for your kind words, though. Thank you guys for sticking with me. - I'll try not to be a drama queen so much.


	9. Sweet creme iced coffee.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's competition time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW under the ~. skip mr squiggles if it makes you uncomfortable.

Yuuri was.. exhausted.

Viktor can tell by the look on Yuuri’s face, and the way his spins were going. – Did he have a lot on his mind? That had the be the reason. Yuuri was nervous. Viktor was leaning against the edge of the rink, staring out at his star. He let out a sigh.

Even now, Yuuri’s nerves were going to be his downfall. He groaned and threw his head back to look up at the ceiling. “Yuuri, the first competition is tomorrow. You’re thinking too much.”

Viktor called him over with his hand, as he lifted himself from his spot. He needed to think of a way that would calm down yuuri. – His eros needed to be perfect. Tomorrow was the first step to the grand prix, yet it was one of the most important. – Did Viktor bring over some of his Xanax? Viktor shook his head fast at that idea. Bad, bad idea. – He couldn’t take Yuuri out drinking. He needed to be completely coherent for tomorrows performance. – They could stay up tonight and watch Yuuri’s favorite movies. – But Yuuri also needs to be well rested for tomorrow.

Viktor rubbed his hands against his face as he looked at the skater, who was skating over to him.

“I’m sorry.” Yuuri complained. His forehead was dripping with sweat and his face was red. Viktor let out a sigh, and held his hand up, turning his head. Yuuri shot him a look of confusion.

“Nope, not forgiven.” Viktor said, and shook his fingers at him. “Come, come. Take off your skates and talk to me about what you’re thinking.”

Yuuri stared at him. He sighed, and looked back to the ice, then he came off the ice and started taking off his skates. “I’m just nervous. It will be okay.”

“Why are you nervous?” Viktor asked, handing him the bottle of water that he had brought for him.

“it’s my first time publicly skating since..” He trailed off from what he was saying. – It reminded him of the text message he got from Yurio the other day. He was the one who go drunk and threw himself over him. – It couldn’t be that reason? Does he even remember that reason? But why would he stop skating for that reason? “I-Well, I guess you will find out anyway, if you don’t already know.” Yuuri sighed, and stood, then turned around t look back at the ice. “I had a moment during my last cup. – I didn’t get to the grand prix, it was just the prelims.. it was.. my score was so low. So low, Viktor. And I mean.. low, how did your coach let you compete score.. and it was awful, it was.. I cried on the ice. Like I fell at the end and I cried on the ice for the whole planet to see .. i-I didn’t love skating then. During that performance I had no.. the spark and joy I felt wasn’t there. But I skated anyway, and all those eyes were staring at me, and I felt everyone in the arena knew ... They all knew that I didn’t love skating at that moment.. I’m nervous I wont feel the spark and all those eyes will come back..”

Yuuri ended his story in just a low whisper. Viktor’s eyes were glossy and though he hit his foot on the pole of the bench, he threw his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders tightly, hugging his body close.

“Oh, Yuuri. I know you love skating and you’ll feel that spark. We’ll go to the top together. We’ll both sit at the top.” Viktor whispered his promise. His voice was full of doubt.

How could be at the top, how can he proudly hold Yuuri up way up there if he cant climb to the top.

“I’ll still be nervous.” Yuuri mumbled into Viktor’s shoulder. He could feel Yuuri’s hands cling onto the back for Viktors shirt, clinging himself onto him. Just the hug made Viktor’s insides smile. “Wouldn’t you be?”

Viktor pulled back from him, and looked at his face, shaking his head. “No.”

Yuuri reached around him, and slid his glasses on his face, scrunching up his face, and letting out a sigh. Then he hung his head and whined. “Because you’re not human.”

It made Viktor laugh and tug the smaller one back against his body. He shook his head and hugged him tighter, squeezing his sides.

“You wont get nervous because you’ll be skating for me only. You’re not going to be skating for all those eyes, or the cameras or anyone else. See it as it’s just you and me, and I’ll be the only one that you can see.” Viktor said, as he pressed a kiss to the side of Yuuri’s jaw. He felt Yuuri shiver from the gesture and his fingers curl up around Viktor. “Skate for me Yuuri, Show me what you feel. Prove to me what you feel tomorrow.”

He heard Yuuri let out a shaky breath. Did he get turned on just from that? It brought a smirk to Viktor’s lips, as his hand slid up his side and gripped around his loose shirt. He moved his lips in, brushed them against Yuuri’s. – It wasn’t a kiss. Not a proper kiss. Not the proper kiss Viktor had so wanted to give him.

Instead he turned away, stood up, and adjusted his crutches. “Two miles before you can come home.” He sang cheerfully, clapping his hands before he crutched towards the entrance. “Ahh, I wonder if mama Katsuki will make Katsudon.”

XX

Viktor could tell from the look on Yuuri’s face as Minako drove them to the competition that he didn’t get any sleep. – Viktor and Yuuri sat in the back of the car. Minako and Mari were in the front talking about what they would have for dinner. Viktor decided that they would stay at a hotel that night and take the train back the next day because his foot would be too tired to get crushed into another long car drive.

“You didn’t sleep.” Viktor complained to Yuuri, who was staring out of the window, gazing at the scenery. Yuuri waved him off. Viktor huffed and crossed his arms. “You should have slept. You needed lots of rest for today. Ahh no one ever listens to Viktor.” Makkachin barked from where he was on the other side of Viktor. He reached over and rubbed his fingers against his head.

“I still don’t understand why your dog is here” Mari mumbled from her seat, pulling apart a piece of bread.

“Makkachin is Yuuri’s number one fan, isn’t that right, Makkachin?” He said, and rubbed over his belly. “I already contacted the hotel, and they have a kennel club. Isn’t that convenient?”

“Very convenient.” Mari replied, and looked back, and gasped. “Ahh, Yuuri, you really didn’t sleep, look at those bags.” She pointed to her brother and laughed.

“See bags!” Viktor muttered something in Russian and put his fingers under Yuuri’s chin to inspect his eyes. – They weren’t so bad. He sighed, thankfully he brought makeup with them.

“I would have slept better if Viktor didn’t come into my room and take up most of my bed.” Yuuri complained, and glanced over at his coach, who laughed.

“I couldn’t sleep either, I have to rest well too, this is my debut as coach, you know!!” He said with a laugh, and brushed his fingers through Yuuri’s hair. “I will make sure you look sparkling a-ok in time for your short.”

“Mm” Yuuri had said, as he turned back to the window. – Viktor blew out a sigh, and directed a pout towards Makkachin.

“Don’t get down, Viktor.” Minako had said from her spot in the driver seat, looking at him in her mirror. “He’s always like this before a competition. He’s probably running a thousand miles in his head right now”

Viktor looked over at him and sucked in his bottom lip. Then he reached in his jacket and found his earbuds, connected it to his phone and played one of his playlists. This one featured mostly SIA and upbeat Russian music. He reached over and slid the earbuds in Yuuri’s ears. Yuuri looked up at him, and gave him a polite smile. – That was his Yuuri. He leaned his head down on Yuuri’s shoulder and let Makkachin lay his head down on his leg.

To Viktor, it all felt very domestic. – And he didn’t know if that scared him or not. Viktor glanced down at his foot, that was sitting on the middle arm-rest of the car. He sighed, and closed his eyes.

XXX

Viktor was holding onto his other hand a little too tight when the child wrapped his arms around Yuuri and hugged him so tight Yuuri fell to the floor. Viktor was sure his knuckles were going to become white permanently. What was that kids name again? The one from the diner.. Miroki..Miroka.. Minami. Viktor huffed, and lifted Yuuri from the floor and sent a glare at the kid.

Was he old enough to be here?

“Ah Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri, im so so so happy you’re here!!! I knew you weren’t going to give up that easy! It just took you awhile. Im so happy I’ll be competing against you again, I don’t know how many more message boards I can complain on about your absence.” He whined, and let go of Yuuri, who just gave him a nervous laugh. “OH, VIKTOR NIKIFOROV.” The child yelled at him next. “You brought Yuuri back to skating. You did this world a huge favor!!” He screamed before leaping at Viktor and attacking him in a hug next. – It made Viktor stumble back.

“You’re going to hurt him, Minami.” Yuuri hissed, and tugged Minami off of Viktor, helping Viktor steady himself on the crutches again. “You’re going first, shouldn’t you be warming up?” Yuuri asked him, when he finally calmed down.

“I was, but I saw you come in and just had to come and say hi.”

“MINAMI” A loud and angry voice screamed from across the rink. It made him wince.

“Ah crap, I’ve been caught. Make sure you watch me Yuuri!!” He yelled at them both as he ran away.

Both Viktor and Yuuri watched him run off, and released a breath at the same time. Viktor looked over at Yuuri. “Why do I feel exhausted after talking to him?” Yuuri laughed and relaxed finally. It brought a smile to Viktor’s face.

They had gotten Yuuri registered and said their hellos to everyone. It was more ssurprisingto Viktor that more people gasped and asked questions to Viktor about being his coach than Yuuri making his return to skating after so long. It was more of a shocker that it was Viktor who had brought him back to skating. Someone had mentioned it was another accomplishment to Viktor’s resume. A reporter had hinted that this was Viktor’s next step in taking over the ice skating world, teaching. Viktor shook them off and guided Yuuri over to the locker room.

“How do you do it?” Yuuri asked Viktor, who was brushing Yuuri’s hair back, making it perfect.

“Hm?” He asked, leaning down to peek at Yuuri. Yuuri’s glasses had fallen to his nose as he looked up at him.

“Deal with the reporters all the time. The spotlight. I mean.. You handed them so well. If you would have let me talk I would have been a stuttering mess the whole time.” He mumbled, and looked down at his feet, lifting his arm to push up his glasses again.

“You have to pretend it’s just a friend you’re speaking too. – There will always be reporters, and there will always be people who are going to talk about your answers and tear them apart. Lucky for you, my little katsudon, you have me to deal with them.” Viktor leaned down to press an upside down kiss to his forehead. Viktor noticed the blush that sat on Yuuri’s cheek.

Viktor gelled Yuuri’s hair back, and finished with his face. Adding highlighter to his face and just a little bit of sparkle.

“I’ve never worn makeup before, why do I now?” Yuuri asked him. Was he complaining?

“Maybe that’s why you’ve never won gold, huh?” Viktor asked, and pressed his brush to Yuuri’s nose, memorizing the pout that came over his face. “Okay, Up. Jacket off.” Yuuri did as he was told, He stood and took his jacket off, showing Viktor his outfit for his skate. Viktor pointed out a finger and directed him to spin. – He listened and nodded. Viktor only glanced at Yuuri’s ass a little longer than the rest of his body.

He was perfect. “Beautiful.” Viktor mumbled, and stood up himself. “Chap stick.

Yuuri looked up as he said “Eh?” With his lips parte, but his lips were caught off when Viktor pressed his lips against Yuuri’s, with a grin against his lips. – He only kissed him long enough for Yuuri’s flustered face to show, and pulled away.

“remember to look only at me. Skate only for me.” Viktor said, and slid his fingers over the seam of Yuuri’s outfit, outlining his collarbone over the material.

“I’ll skate only for you.” Yuuri repeated. Viktor nodded and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

XXX

And Yuuri did skate only for him. – Viktor knew. No one else existed during his skate. Nothing else mattered. Viktor leaned against the wall, resting his hands against the edge, watching Yuuri. – His Yuuri. The way he made each jump, the way he made each spin. The way he moved with each beat of the song.

Viktor was pretty sure his heart fell out of his chest when Yuuri had slid his tongue against his lips. – How his eyes looked at viktor as he showed him his eros. How his hair was perfectly slicked back and added to the appeal.

He wasn’t the shy and timid guy he fell for in the coffee shop. – He was someone else entirely. He was Yuuri Katsuki. – He was going places. He could see the view. He can climb to the top.

Viktor looked down at his foot. At his toes that stuck out of the cast, at the toes that had the color of pink from too much abuse. – He let out a breath. How could he escort Yuuri to the top? To somewhere he couldn’t climb. – Only fall.

Yuuri landed his quadurple as the music stopped. – Viktor’s breath was uneven after watching his performance. His head was light, and he was scared to see how big his smile is.

In a second, it was like the whole arena came to life. There was screaming everywhere. Cheers, and flowers appeared on the ice next to Yuuri, who was still breathing heavy and had his eyes filled with tears. – Viktor stood and held his arms out at the entry of the rink. – Yuuri skated right into them, closing his arms around Viktors middle.

“Did I do good?” Yuuri asked, his voice quivering and clung onto Viktor with everything he had.

Viktor’s arms wound back around Yuuri, pressing his face into his head. “You did perfect, Yuuri. You did so perfect.”

XXX

  
Yuuri took first place. Of course he took first place. – Yuuri cried into Makkachin’s fur as they said goodnight to him. He left him with the Makkachin plushee someone had thrown for him during his performance. – Yuuri clung onto Viktor’s hand as they found their room. Viktor had almost forgotten that Yuuri won with how he was crying.

“Why aren’t you happy?” Viktor asked as they got out of the elevator. He looked down at their keycard. – Viktor wanted a suite, but because they booked the room so early they couldn’t get one. Viktor settled for a king room.

“I am happy.” Yuuri said through a sniffle.

“You keep crying.” Viktor said, and only let go of Yuuri’s hand to slide the keycard in the door. Yuuri’s hands went to Viktor’s arm, clinging onto his side.

“I..” Yuuri was mumbling, and looking down at his feet. “I am happy.. But I’m not sure it’s real.. I-I won, Viktor, I didn’t expect to win. M-Maybe get second, that’s pushing it, I won..”

Viktor led him inside the room. His hand slid around Yuuri’s bag and tossed it to the floor, and moved him towards the middle of the room. “Yuuri, it’s real.” Viktor slid his finger over the ribbon of the medal that was hanging around his neck. “You won, this is real.” Viktor lifted the medal up, and pressed his lips to Yuuri’s medal.

“It was all thanks to you, Viktor.” Yuuri said, his hands shaking as they rested against Viktor’s sides.

“No, No.” Viktor replied, and moved his hands, sliding Yuuri’s jacket off his shoulders. “You did this, Yuuri. You won with your skill. You won with me, and you’ll win without me.” Viktor had mumbled, and pressed his lips against Yuuri’s jawline, sliding his fingers over his sides.

“V-Viktor.. what..” Yuuri questioned, as Viktor felt a shiver against Yuuri’s body. He smirked into Yuuri’s skin, and let out a deep breath against his skin.

“Shh.” Viktor calmly spoke against his skin, and backed Yuuri against the end of the bed that laid in the middle of the room. “Yuuri.. My beautiful barista.. it seems I can’t be your coach right now.” He said, as he let his hands slide down, his fingertips barely grazing under his shirt.

A look of panic came over Yuuri’s face. Viktor calmly laid Yuuri down on the bed, wasting no time to crawl against Yuuri’s body.

“During your whole skate.. Do you know what you did to me?”

Yuuri looked up at Viktor, his hands sliding to rest on Viktor’s sides, they curled around his jacket.

“Say something right now if you need me to stop. If you let me keep going.” Viktor pressed his body down, and kissed his lip down to his collarbone. – Yuuri didn’t say anything. His breathing was heavy and his fingers were curled. “Yuuri.”

He looked up at Yuuri. “Viktor.. I.. do you like me?”

Viktor looked down at the smaller one under him. He ignored the pain that shot through his foot as he moved his hands up, his hands moving up and slid over his cheeks. “Yuuri Katsuki. I so much, so much more than like you.”

Viktor had butterflies through his stomach as he spoke, he wished he had his phone in his hands to take a picture of the way Yuuri’s face lit up with his words.

All Yuuri had said was, “Show me.” – And that was all Viktor needed.

~~

“V-Viktor.. shouldn’t you take this off..” Viktor shook his head at Yuuri’s question, looking down at his Yuuri’s bare chest, the only thing left was his medal.

“No.. keep it on.” Viktor had said, as he dipped down and attached his teeth to Yuuri’s nipple, sliding his tongue around it. He took in the angelic moan that had left Yuuri’s mouth as his fingers dug into his hips, a smirk against his lips. “Yuuri.. you’re so beautiful.. Do you know how beautiful you are?” He looked down at him. He reached his hand over his other nipple, swiping his thumb across it.

Yuuri’s knee went up, sliding his leg around Viktor’s. The invitation brought a thrill down his spine, and causing his leg to move. – Viktor winced as the pain shot through his leg.

“Viktor..” Yuuri breathed out, looking at the look on Viktor’s face. “Youre still hurt..we should..”

Viktor’s head shook, and he leaned up to press a deep kiss against Yuuri’s lips. “I am okay..” He mumbled against his lips, as he slid between Yuuri’s legs, his fingers cupping over his inner thighs, rubbing his fingers against the insides. “Yuuri.. What makes you feel good?” Viktor purred as his tongue slid against the shell of his ear.

“I-Ah..” Was all Yuuri could say. His fingers slid under the band of his briefs, two fingers tugging them down. His lips moved to right under his ear, nipping against his skin. “Y-You..” Viktor had said.

“No, no.” Viktor bit down against his neck, a tad harder. “What do you want me to do?” Yuuri didn’t answer, Another whine came from his lips instead. “Yu-uri.” Viktor sand in his ear and licked down his neck. “what exactly is it you want?”

Heavy breaths came from his mouth. “I want you to touch me.”

It earned a smirk from viktor, as his hand slid down to his lower stomach. His fingers gripping over his sensitive skin. “Here?” Yuuri whined, his hips pressing up against him. Viktor’s hand moved to his hips, pressing small circles in his hips. “Here?”

“Viktorrr.” Yuuri whined, and looked up at him.

“Ahh, you want me to touch you here?” Viktor said, as he finally slid his hands down Yuuri’s breifs, letting one finger slide down his length. Viktor heard a shaky moan come now. “Ah, I think Yuuri wants to be touched here.” He had said, and bit down against his neck lightly.

Viktors hand circled his length, as his other hand moved, rubbing over his hole. “Oh my.. Viktor..”

“Hah?” Viktor asked, as he reached on the night stand, where he had set his lube before. “Your Viktor? Do you want me to be your Viktor?” Viktor asked slowly in his ear, squeezing some lube on his finger, lifting up to press a kiss to his lips.

“y-yes..” Yuuri had moaned out, his toes curling as soon as Viktor pressed one finger against his hole. He took in Yuuri’s moans, dragging his tongue to his nipple again, tugging on the skin with his teeth, as he slowly pumped his finger into his body. “A-Ah.. A-Another.. please..”

A smirk pressed against Yuuri’s skin. “You’re so polite. My polite coffee boy.” He mumbled into him as he added a second finger. Then a third, stretching out his lover. “Ah, Yuuri.. I cant stand anymore.” He mumbled against his skin.

Yuuri looked up at him, as Viktor moved. He moved Yuuri to the side of the bed. Resting His cast off the side of the bed, and aligned himself against Yuuri.

“Y-You can still say no.. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Yuuri reached his hand up, rubbing his fingers up and against his chin. “You wont hurt me..” Yuuri mumbled, and nodded to him.

Viktor let out a groan.. How was Yuuri so.. So very Yuuri. He slid himself inside, only pressing the tip inside, adjusting himself. – Before, Viktor had so much confidence. He was taunting, and in control, but all at once. Everything came down. He was inside of Yuuri. He was inside of his Yuuri. – And everything felt.. Everything felt so real. He was so venerable. Yuuri felt so delicate, and every part of Yuuri was so very his.

It both filled his body with joy and fear in one.

With each movement that Viktor made, Yuuri reacted. He moaned with each ounce of pleasure mixed with pain. Viktor held onto his sides so very tightly, his head going light and his mind giving into his body.

“I-Viktor..” Yuuri moaned out, and slid his fingers down and around his cock. Viktor pushed his hand away, taking it’s place. “Viktor.. P-“ He cut himself off, moaning loudly.

“Y-Yuri.. show me how much you like me.. show me now.” Viktor said, and pressing his lips against his throat.

They came at the same time. The sound of the room was filled with ecstasy and love. Their love. They were on top. For one moment, one single moment.

Everything was okay .

Viktor pulled out, and looked down at Yuuri. “I-I didn’t hurt you?” Viktor mumbled, a bite against his lip.

This was when Yuuri laughed, shook his head, and wrapped his arms tightly around his neck. Viktor could feel their sticky evidence between them. “No, Viktor. No.”

~~~   
Viktor looked down at a sleeping Yuuri. He had already silently snapped a picture of him, set it as his screen background, and dug his note deep in Yuuri’s bag. – Would he find it?

“I love you, Yuuri. I’ll meet you when I can face you again.” Viktor whispered, looked down at his cast from the darkness.

Viktor wiped at the moisture that appeared in his eyes, and covered his mouth while he had his moment. – He grabbed his suitcase, and left the hotel alone.

He opened his phone, and speed dialed Reece.

“I’ll be back in Moscow by tomorrow. Find me a surgeon. – A good surgeon.” Viktor slid his phone back in his pocket, and took a deep breath, closing his eyes tightly. "Ah, this sucks. I want a sweet creme iced coffee. Anything icy." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one week? What's that? ; Okay friends, we have one more chapter left until we reach our thrilling conclusion.   
> I will try to get it up by this weekend. No promises, however. 
> 
> Also, as an asexual, this smut was very awkward to write. But i hope you guys dont find it too awkward. - Also, i have tissues if you want to borrow them. They're made out of Leslie knopes hair.


	10. Chai Tea Latte.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thrilling conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for any missed typos or if it seems rushed. its late and i have a cat cutting off the blood flow to the left foot.

Yuuri was.. what is the proper word to describe Yuuri. How could he begin?

He was numb. – There were no tears. No anxiety. There was no anger. There was nothing. – Just numbness. For Yuuri, everything went on. The world moved, people came to the hot springs, people came to the café. The sun rose and fell, snow came and flooded the streets. – But all for Yuuri was just numb.

He woke up, and searched for Viktor. – There was no trace of him. His scent was no longer in the room. The only evidence that they even shared together were the marks on his body. – Yuuri didn’t have to ask around to know. He was gone.

Viktor was gone. – It was too good to be true. Yuuri knew it was too good to be true.

Good things didn’t happen to him. Not like this, especially things like Viktor Nikiforov People like Viktor Nikiforov didn’t spend time with him. Let alone sleep with him. – Yuuri rose from bed that day, he shoved his medal in his bag, along with the few stray items that had been scattered along the room. And he left.

He didn’t cry. – He just moved. Numb.

Yuuri’s phone had beeped from it’s position on the nightstand. – They were sitting right next to the clock and his glasses. He rolled on his side, and looked at the clock. 1:30 PM. He laughed to himself.

He had five new text messages. Three missed calls. One voicemail. -Phichit’s picture appeared on his phone as he held it in his hand. He sighed. Did he have to talk? He didn’t want to talk. He wanted to sleep.

“Yuuri! We have all been trying to get into contact with you. You did amazing and won gold and qualified, then fell off the earth! China Cup is next week and you haven’t confirmed, I was getting worried. I talked to your mom and she said that you haven’t been leaving your room. Yuuri when did you have a bath last? Or gone for a run? Yuuri, you have to confirm, you did so good.” Phichit was whining into his end of the line.

Yuuri let out a sigh and laid his head back on the bed. They should know that Viktor had left. They should know that it had all been a joke? How could they expect him to go to china?

“Yuuri, say something.”

“I’m not going to confirm because I’m not coming.”

Yuuri pulled his phone slightly away from his ear, bracing himself for the roar that would come from the other end. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU’RE NOT COMING TO CHINA? Yuuri, you have to come to China, you have to come to the cu, you did so well, you took gold. Do you know how many people are talking about you? You’re expected to make it to the finals in the Grand Prix. You could probably take gold. Your name is all over the magazines, Yuuri, this is big.” Yuuri wasn’t disappointed.

“Phichit..” Yuuri mumbled, and rolled onto his other side.

“What is this about , Yuuri? Because I saw your skate, and you did wonderful. I saw this look on your face.. I- Is this about Viktor going back to Russia?”

Viktor going back to Russia. - The name stung. He needed to go back to sleep.

“Yuuri, you need to understand wh—“

“Ah, Mom? Yes, coming!” Yuuri yelled at no one. “Look, I’ll call you back, My mom needs help.”

He heard his friend sigh from the other end. “I know that your mom didn’t call for you.”

“Bye” He hung up. – He sighed, and sat up in bed, reaching for his glasses. “Is this about Viktor?” Yuuri mumbled to himself, and gripped his phone in his hand, hitting his hands against the bed. “How can I skate again? Everything was him.” He mumbled, and slouched over in bed. – He opened Instagram and went for Viktor’s account. – Nothing had been posted since he won.

He sighed and threw his phone down on his bed and curled himself deeper under his blanket. “I want to go back to sleep.” He mumbled to himself.

XX

Yuuri was having a dream of skating. He left the arena speechless and everyone was cheering. – There wasn’t a quiet seat. And Viktor was waiting for him, with open arms, and the gentle smile that had always sat on his face.

“Did I do good?” Yuuri asked, his eyes glossy and his gelled hair falling, with a pant in his words.

When Viktor opened his mouth, though. It wasn’t Viktor’s amazingly soft voice. It was a much more feminine, a much more annoying voice. The voice screamed his name.

Yuuri jerked awake as Minako kicked open a door with a red face. “YUURI KATSUKI, GET YOUR SULKING ASS OUT OF THAT DAMN BED.”

Yuuri Jerked up and looked at her. She was breathing heavy and looked as if she had ran all the way to Yutopia. “Jesus.. Did you want to give me a heart attack.. What time is it..” Yuuri mumbled, and grabbed his phone.

“It’s four o’clock in the afternoon!” She shouted and grabbed his phone from his hands, crossing her arms over his chest. “I got a call from your friend this afternoon, and he informed me you’re not moving onto the china cup? You haven’t confirmed?? Yuuri, you won gold! Gold. This opportunity comes to very few skaters, who quite honestly would die to get the chance to go on. – Yuuri, you were happy, skating. You did so good.”

Yuuri sighed and ran his hands through his hair, shaking his head. “That was when Viktor was here, he go me there.” Why did it keep stinging every time he said his name?

“Yuuri.” Minako sat on the bed beside him, and let out a sigh. “Viktor guided you and helped you, but you skated what was in your heart.. Viktor.. for whatever reasons he had for.. Disappearing.. it’s not about him. It’s about you, and how happy you were doing what you’ve been doing since you learned how to walk” He set her hands on his shoulders. “I don’t think he would have spent all that time with you, and give you that much inspiration just to see you give up.”

Yuuri let out a sigh. Then he fell back and looked up. He was so /tired./

“YUURI!” he heard his sister shout from down the hall, as she ran in his room with a worried look on her face.

“Why are so many people just barging in here today” Yuuri whined, tugging at his blanket again.

“Shh, look.” Mari said and sat between Minako and Yuuri. “It was just posted a fifteen minutes ago. Viktor did an interview and he had surgery.”

Yuuri looked up at her. Surgery? Why would he need surgery.

“Look there’s a video.” – Yuuri slid his glasses on his face and took her phone, looking at his face as the interviewer spoke to him.

Viktor looked pale. He looked tired and the shine that was normally in his eyes wasn’t there. “Ah, it seems I didn’t listen to well when my doctors told me to stay off it.” He had an uninspired laugh that followed. “The operation went well, I’ll be on crutches for a few more weeks, but if all goes as planned I should be healed up and ready to get on skates again soon.”

“Viktor can you confirm the rumors that you’ve been coaching Japanese skater Yuuri Katsuki?”

For a beat, a different look came on Viktor’s face, that lasted a second. “Ah, well we’ve been working together while my foot has been healing and I’ve been helping him a lot, he has a lot of potential, and I can see him go far.” Viktor answered professionally.

“There is a rumor saying that Yuuri Katsuki has yet to confirm or deny attendance for the china cup, do you have any input?”

A look of surprise came over his face at this question, he rubbed his lips together. “I don’t think that’s true, Yuuri has a lot of talent and drive and I have faith he’ll skate at the china cup. Ah, I’m sorry, no more questions, I’m so tired!” He put on a whiney voice, before he walked past the sudden roar of reporters asking him questions. – Mari took her phone and turned the screen off.

“Yuuri. He wants you to skate” Minako had said.

Yuuri sighed, his eyes darting down at his hands. “He left.” Yuuri had said. – He stood, crossed his arms, and looked at the corner of his room where his abandoned gym bag was sitting. “He left. But he taught me a lot. – And I will skate. For me.”

Xx

Yuuri placed second in the china cup. He shook the whole flight there, he shook the whole way to the competition. He shook the whole time he spent with Phitchit before the competition and he shook the whole few moments that passed before he hit the ice. – His eyes closed and his head drew back.

He heard Viktor’s voice in his head. He heard the way Viktor whined Yuuri’s name. He heard all of Viktors advice. He heard how Viktor would ask for a coffee and he heard how he would beg for Yuuri to take a bath with him. – He stopped shaking. And he skated.

“Huh. I expected more.” Minako said as they stepped inside the arena in Spain.

Yuuri’s heart was beating, though. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on his breathing. – How did he get here? His fingers clutched over his gym bag as he stepped inside.

“I’ll check you in, you go warm up.” Minako had said, and clapped her hand over his shoulder.

He walked into the warm-up room, claiming a spot in the corner, sitting criss-cross and un-zipped his bag.

“Ha. I have to say, I was very amazed when I was told that piggy made it all the way here, but that is okay, because I will win.” Yuri Plisetsky’s mocking voice had said. Yuuri looked up from where he was stretching, his leg at a standing split.

Yuuri couldn’t help but give the younger one a smile, as he looked across the room at him. “Yuri.” He said, pulling his shoes out of his bag. “Are you well?”

Yuri gave him a mocking laugh. “Oh? Are you trying to make small talk?” He scoffed and stood right again, tossing his towel over his shoulders. “He’s not coming today.” He added.

“Huh?”

“Viktor. He’s getting his cast off and some dumb boot on his foot. I’m sure he’s just avoiding real issues by skipping out on today, though. That could have happened any day.” He then turned from the room, but stopped. “Good luck, I suppose.”

Yuuri watched him go. He couldn’t decide if this was his attempt of kindness. He looked down and laughed to himself, pressing his face into his bag. – Of course he wouldn’t come today.

Did Viktor really not feel for him? Did their night together not exist? Yuuri pulled his shirt down and looked at his skin. – Just pale. Every evidence that they even spent time together was gone.  
  
He fell to a laying position and let out a sigh, his cheek pressed against his bag. – His phone beeped from his pocket.

>> Minako: You’re 4th. You go on in an hour and a half. <<

The butterflies came to his stomach. – He couldn’t get sad now. He had come so far.

He sat up again and unzipped the small pocket of his bag. “Contacts, Contacts, Contacts.” He mumbled, and shuffed his hand through the small bag. His hand felt over a piece of paper. “Huh” He tugged out the small note, and squinted his eyes at it.

_Yuuri,_  
_It’s me. I hope you don’t hate me too much. My feelings for you are way too great for me to pretend anymore. I cant carry you to the top when I can barely hop. Wait a little while for me?_  

Now, Yuuri cried. He held Viktors note against his chest. The paper was wet and the ink was bleeding.

“Damn it.” He cried out against the paper. “Damn it, Damn it, Damn it. D A M N I T” Yuuri said to the empty room, his breathing was fast and he curled against his bag.

He stood, wiped his eyes, and looking to the roof.

“Ah, Viktor. You beautiful, prideful fool.” He said to himself, swallowed, and began his stretches.

XX

His body was light, his hair was perfect and his outfit was sparkled. He looked around the arena and stared at all the faces watching him. – This was it. This was everything he dreamed of. It was everything he had worked for.

“Here I am.” He said as he got in position. “It took me awhile, and I’ve been kicked down.” He spoke to himself, his eyes looking down at the ice. “But I’m ready now.”

His head lifted, as he looked to the audience. – And there he was. His light hair, his shoulders leaning on his crutches. His soft eyes were staring right back at him.

Viktor brought him here. He was miles way for half of it. But he brought him here. – He carried him to the grand prix.

He thought of him with each movement of his blades. He was right there on the ice with him as each jump he took. He lifted him with every twirl. Viktor was on his mind with every sway of his hips and every sway through the air.

He loved how far he had gotten. He loved how he had gotten back up after so long. He loved how proud his family and friends were of him. He loved how he came all the way to Spain to show the world. He loved how Viktor led him here.

He loved Viktor. – He was in love with Viktor.

He came to an end, His performance ending as he faced Viktor, whose eyes were watery. He had a giant

Yuuri smiled wide, his eyes leaking as he bowed to the crowd.

That was it. Whatever the outcome was, he was there. – And he made it.

XX

“Yuurii.” Someone from the front called to Yuuri, he was in the back of the café, restocking. “You have a visitor. They wont let anyone else take their order.”

Yuuri called. – Since the grand prix, he had more and more visitors. He had more visitors and not enough hours for him to practice and keep the café calm.

He sighed, and came out of the back and found someone different. It wasn’t a reporter. It wasn’t a coach or a fan. – It was someone much better, he was much, much greater.

“Viktor.” He said, and couldn’t help the smile that was on his face. – Viktor didn’t have crutches, or a cast. He was wearing shoes, on both feet. That matched.

“I can’t skate yet. – I’m not sure when I can, but..” Viktor laughed, and looked at him. “I wanted your coffee.”

He wanted his coffee. – Yuuri repeated that over in his head and walked around to the other side of the counter.

“I-I’ve watched your grand prix skate over and over a thousand times. – You did really well. Congratulations, Yuuri.”

Yuuri only let out a light breath, and shook his head. “I only got second.”

“That doesn’t matter. You’re still at the top, does it feel good?”

“I don’t know, you’re there with me.” Yuuri said, before he threw his arms around Viktor. His body became still against him, and it fell against him so perfectly.

“Yuuri, I’m not—“

“Viktor Nikirofov, you brought me there. With or without a working foot.” His arms squeezed around Viktor, almost afraid it wasn’t real. Almost afraid it wouldn’t last.

“I’m so sorry I took so long. Im so sorry, Yuuri. I-I didn’t know how else to be with you.”

Yuuri pulled away just barely, his arms moved up to Viktor’s face, pressing his fingers into his cheeks. “You’re.. Just be with me. Stay by my side. You don’t have to carry me. Just..Just stay by my side.”

Viktor couldn’t help but to squeeze Yuuri. He held onto him tightly and lifted Yuuri from the floor. “Ahh. I want a chai tea latte.. I haven’t been able to find the same..”

Yuuri laughed, and nodded. “Right away.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Thank you all for going on this journey with me. Thank you for putting up with me and thank you all for the support. 
> 
> I hope everyone looks out for my new YOI fic that should be going live in a few days. Thank you guys again, I love you.  
> [ follow my tumbr for updates. ](http://lazy--lucifer.tumblr.com)


End file.
